Cold Hearted Snake
by Calamithy
Summary: Suite de oneshots courts, yaoi. 5 hommes tatoués qui ont chacun un secret, vont être amenés à se rencontrer. Parfois on peut tracer son destin sur sa peau. Oneshot 4 : Le Paon. Pour Akai Ringo ! Tadaima ! Et accrochez vous ca va secouer :p
1. Le Tigre Blanc

**Disclaimers** ** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing****, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent ****Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T pour l'instant. **

**Genre : Suite de oneshots courts (total : 5) à propos de 5 jeunes hommes tatoués qui ont chacun un secret. Ces 5 hommes sont amenés à se rencontrer. Parfois on peut tracer son destin sur sa peau. **

**Pour qui ? Cette fic est pour Akai Ringo, il y a bien longtemps. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la terminer et là c'est fait. Bisous petite dame ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai bientôt.

Petit mot : ceux qui ne sont pas au courant et qui suivent Amour, Stage et Pizza : j'ai posté la suite (c'est la 3e partie)

**PPS : ffnet me fait chier avec leurs probs de typo. Si vous avez l'impression qu'il y a un problème au niveau des dialogues c'est qu'il y en a un. Visiblement un perso n'a pas le droit de rester sans voix ou de ne faire aucun commentaire.**

Heureusement qu'au niveau dialogue il n'y a que Duo et Hilde qui parlent. Mais pour le prochain OS faudra que je me démerde autrement et franchement ça me saoule.

* * *

**Cold Hearted Snake**

**Oneshot 1 : Le tigre blanc**

**Université Mahatma Gandhi, Section Economie, Paris, 17 avril 2010.**

x

_- Il est trop beau ce mec !_

- ...

_- Duo… Duo tu m'écoutes ? Vire ton Ipod !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ralentis un peu, je veux le mater !_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Le mec là-bas ? Avec ses Puma Decati blanches, son Diesel outremer et son polo Esprit noir ?_

- ?

_- Le mec avec les cheveux en pétard avec les yeux comme dans les films ! Putain ça doit être des lentilles…_

_- Mate-le toute seule. L'amphi il attendra pas ton gars pour se remplir. Et j'y connais rien à la mode._

_- … Tu vois vraiment rien…_

* * *

**Le tigre blanc**

x

Certains me voient comme une anomalie génétique.

Certains me voient comme une bombe.

Ils n'ont pas tort, je suis métis et j'explose à retardement.

Mes deux parents sont Japonais, pourtant j'ai les yeux bleus.

Ma mère a soutenu qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec un soi-disant casque bleu égaré au Japon … même si je lui ressemble un peu. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas raconter pour coucher…

Même si j'ai les mêmes yeux. Le même microscopique grain de beauté sur la narine droite.

La même fossette au menton.

Même si je sais tout cela parce qu'elle avait conservé une photo de celui qui s'était fait appeler « Odin Lowe » - un faux nom pour mieux la sauter, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait donné son vrai nom non plus. Il n'avait été qu'un passe-temps.

Même si elle n'avait conservé la photo qu'un temps, avant que la prudence ne lui murmure de ne pas trop secouer le cerisier en fleur.

* * *

Ma mère n'aimait pas sa vie, ne m'aimait pas plus que cela, mais elle aimait l'argent, alors elle est restée. Elle a été plus prudente sur ses frasques, s'arrangeant pour cette fois ne pas tomber enceinte.

Grand bien lui a fait, il fallait qu'elle garde la ligne pour plaire.

Mon père aimait ma mère à sa manière. Il a refusé les tests de paternité préconisés par sa famille « pour ne pas déshonorer ma mère par ce manque de confiance ».

Il ne l'a pas répudiée, il a fait pire, il l'a gardée près de lui, enchainée à lui pour le pire, allez divorcer de Shuusuke Yuy, l'un des plus « puissants, respectables et respectés » hommes d'affaires du Japon.

L'un des meilleurs hommes de main aussi, paraît-il.

Vengeance sanglante et silencieuse, guerre ouverte, conservation des apparences. Bienvenue dans la résidence de Yuy-Sama.

Quant à moi, je porte son nom mais je n'existe pas.

* * *

Il ne me méprise pas, il ne m'ignore pas. Je n'existe pas.

Si j'existais il la tuerait. Il l'aime trop pour la tuer. Il la hait trop pour la délivrer. Cercle vicieux.

Je suis fils unique, oui. Je n'existe pas mais j'ai un nom, utilisé pour me désigner depuis que j'ai quitté le Japon pour entrer en fac au pays de la baguette, du rouge et du camembert.

Je n'existe pas mais j'ai un nom, étrange.

Monsieur Yuy en France, pour les professeurs, en pleine lumière,

quand au Japon je n'ai qu'un prénom et un titre Heero-Sama, pour les précepteurs, dans l'ombre.

* * *

C'est comique de presque découvrir son propre nom de famille.

C'est comique de se sentir chez soi à l'étranger, dans le pays de son supposé géniteur.

C'est comique que de caractère, d'expression, je ressemble plus à mon père sur le papier qu'à ma mère dans les gênes, plus fantasque, plus libertine.

C'est comique que je ressemble à l'un d'entre eux alors qu'aucun des deux ne m'a élevé.

C'est comique que mon « père », l'un des hommes les plus respecté, soit le plus célèbre cocu du Japon et l'un des illustres inconnus en France.

C'est comique que moi qui n'existe pas soit tenu de ne pas salir un nom qui n'est pas censé être le mien.

C'est comique d'avoir dû sauver les apparences toutes ces années…

* * *

Mais le plus drôle, le plus drôle c'est d'avoir joué au fils parfait et qu'ils y aient cru.

Parfaites notes, sportif accompli, moralité irréprochable, ni alcool, ni drogue…

« irréprochable », tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

C'est drôle que l'anomalie génétique inexistante et néanmoins fils unique doive redorer l'honneur des Yuy.

Le plus drôle a été de les voir systématiquement trembler à l'idée du scandale, de trembler à l'idée de retrouver mon corps nu et tatoué sur un prostitué, dans un coin malfamé, immanquablement exposé sur les tabloïds.

Ma mère et moi avons les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes.

Et cette idée s'est retrouvée bien des fois mise en image, à leur plus grand écoeurement.

* * *

Je les emmerde tous. Je les ai tellement emmerdés qu'à la fin de mes études secondaires je me suis barré et je les ai mis au défi de venir me faire chier ici.

Je ne suis pas fréquentable.

Je suis dangereux.

J'ai mis 18 ans avant d'être libre.

J'ai mis 18 ans avant d'être « Heero » sans sama.

J'ai mis 18 ans avant d'exister.

* * *

Fils unique. Inexistant et intouchable.

Papa ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi, qui reprendrait les affaires ?

Il est fils unique, il méprise sa famille autant qu'il ignore son « héritier »

Mais je n'en veux pas de ses affaires et il le sait.

Il n'a aucun moyen de pression sur moi car je ne tiens à personne.

S'il me faisait tuer, de quelque manière que ce soit – si l'un d'entre eux arrivait à m'atteindre et je les mets au défi -, ce serait le scandale de trop.

Il n'est pas dans ma culture de donner son avis. Mais ça ne m'empêche ni de penser, ni de voir.

Imaginez cela à l'échelle de quelques 130 millions d'habitants. Entre les journaux et le bouche-à-oreilles ? Et avec Internet ? Pour effacer le déshonneur du paternel, avec son ego surdimensionné, il faudrait un génocide. Et il ne concernerait pas que le Japon.

Parce que se faire seppuku n'empêche pas les autres de parler, de penser, ou de voir.

Et si puissant que soit Shuusuke Yuy, hormis quelques illuminés, ses hommes de main ne le suivraient pas pour tout l'opium du monde.

Non, ils préféreraient le supprimer lui.

* * *

En attendant qu'un spermatozoïde samouraï escalade le fuji-ovule in vitro, je vis à découvert au pays d'Amélie Poulain dans une presque indifférence qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une certaine approbation.

Je les ai mis au défi de m'emmerder ici et jusqu'ici personne ne me fait chier.

Personne ne sait vraiment qui je suis ici et quelque part ça les arrange.

Je perds un peu de mon intérêt médiatique en France. Je ne suis pas Lady D.

Même si je reste sulfureux auprès des faquéens.

« J'ai l'air d'être un yakuza », il paraît.

Ils ont « du mal à ne pas s'approcher » de moi-même si « leur instinct leur dit de garder leur distance »

Ils me trouvent « sexuel, intelligent, mystérieux et glacé »

Je leur fais peur et avec raison.

Je fais peur à ma famille aussi.

* * *

Ailleurs, que mes penchants soient cachés à leur vue, à la vue des paparazzis.

Vivant en attendant l'héritier naturel d'un homme stérile.

Vivant dans l'espoir que je change d'avis sur la reprise des affaires…

Tu l'as vu mon majeur, oto-sama ?

Libre depuis 3 ans. Comme ce tigre blanc que j'ai fait tatouer bien des années auparavant.

Ce même tigre qu'on a vu sur mon corps, sur mon pectoral gauche.

Sur ces photos hmm… compromettantes.

Un tigre blanc aux yeux bleus tous crocs et griffes dehors, glissant doucement sur ma peau, se positionnant pour l'attaque.

Une anomalie génétique sur une pseudo anomalie génétique.

Avant d'être blanc l'animal est un tigre.

Avant d'être anormal je suis moi. Et c'est ce qui fait ma force.

Le tigre blanc a une espérance de vie courte à cause de son pelage trop visible.

Vu mon ascendance et les convoitises, mon espérance de vie n'est pas particulièrement longue non plus.

Le tigre blanc ne sait pas se cacher. Et moi je ne veux pas me cacher.

Je ne subis pas mon existence. Je vis ma vie.

Et je ne laisserai ni ma famille, ni mon apparence tracer mon destin.

Anomalie, donc ?

Oui, jusqu'au bout des griffes.

Entrez dans ma tanière.

A vos risques...

* * *

- Il est trop beau ce mec !

- ...

- Duo… Duo tu m'écoutes ? Vire ton Ipod !

- Quoi ?

- Ralentis un peu, je veux le mater !

- Qui ça ?

- Le mec là-bas ? Avec ses Puma Decati blanches, son Diesel outremer et son polo Esprit noir ?

- ?

- Le mec avec les cheveux en pétard avec les yeux comme dans les films ! Putain ça doit être des lentilles…

* * *

Il y a un gars qui me regarde.

Un gars harcelé par son amie pour qu'il daigne poser les yeux sur moi.

A peine.

Il est quelconque, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué si elle ne l'avait pas fait remarquer avec ses jérémiades et gesticulations.

- Mate-le toute seule.

x

Le gars qui me fixe quelques secondes, tourne un peu la tête pour parler à cette fille, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- L'amphi il attendra pas ton gars pour se remplir. Et j'y connais rien à la mode.

* * *

Quelques secondes.

Merde. Il a un charme dingue.

Ça se voit qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte et on sent que même si, il s'en fout.  
Il est troublant, la première chose que l'on perçoit de lui c'est qu'il veut passer inaperçu.

Et quand on le regarde à deux fois on ne peut carrément plus l'oublier.  
Corrosif...

Je me rapproche, la jeune fille sourit puis déchante, elle n'existe pas.

Je me rapproche et il écarquille les yeux, mettant l'accent sur leur intensité. Et du coup je le reconnais.

* * *

On a tous des étiquettes en société, plus encore dans un cadre restreint. Dans un amphi par exemple.  
Des yeux dévorants qui se posent rarement mais franchement sur les gens, beaucoup plus intéressés par la nature/les animaux/l'architecture que par les êtres humains.  
Un sourire sincère pour ceux qui le connaissent et un signe de tête poli pour ceux qui le reconnaissent, sans plus.  
Une chevelure-serpent qui attire l'attention sur son corps masculin, ses attributs qu'on a envie de prendre en mains tellement elles sont faîtes pour les étreintes.  
Un corps que l'on devine sous des vêtements simples. Jean, chemise beige quelconque ouverte aux premiers boutons.

Un coup de vent et je vois un peu plus sa peau… et comme une esquisse de…

Mais le vent revient et cette fois plaque le pan de la chemise. Et j'ai peut-être rêvé.

Quoique j'ai vu je veux. Et qui a vu voudra aussi.

Voudra dévoiler ce corps et non plus le deviner.

Voudra le faire ployer autant que son indifférence.

Et on ne se rend compte de tout ça que lorsqu'on lui prête attention.

* * *

Quand il ouvre la bouche comme maintenant... on a envie d'y mettre la langue et de le faire parler pour qu'il joue avec vos lèvres, pour sentir la vibration de sa voix dans sa propre gorge.  
Le son de sa voix, sa propre respiration excite.  
Son flegme apparent ne fait pas entièrement disparaître la pointe de cynisme ni le caractère fort que l'on entrevoit lorsqu'il veut le montrer.  
Cet homme est un caméléon, plus, bien plus que ce qu'il paraît.

On croit le cerner mais on est loin du compte, comme une pierre a plusieurs facettes.

J'en avais vaguement entendu parler mais c'est la première fois que je le vois.

* * *

Plus intéressant qu'un coup, plus intriguant qu'un secret, plus attirant au second regard.  
Un homme qui ne laisse pas si indifférent au départ puisqu'on ressent le besoin de s'y prendre à deux fois pour le regarder.

Marginal.

Un homme que l'on veut emmener dans sa tanière aussi sûrement que le coin droit de ses lèvres apathiques se relève en un rictus narquois.

Duo Maxwell n'est clairement pas ce qu'il paraît.

Duo Maxwell sait ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait.  
Duo Maxwell est le calme avant la tempête.

Et je le reconnais autant que l'esquisse verte sur sa poitrine dévoilée par le vent, cachée derrière cette chemise sagement reboutonnée.

Je reconnais un homme que je n'ai jamais vu, merci aux qu'en dira-t-on.

* * *

Ses yeux se sont posés sur moi quelques secondes.

Il a remis ses écouteurs et il est entré en amphi, plantant là mon admiratrice.

- … Tu vois vraiment rien…

x

Duo Maxwell. Celui que l'on surnomme le Serpent au cœur Froid.

Cold Hearted Snake…

Sang chaud contre sang froid.

Je sens un parfum de scandale.

x

_**He's a cold-hearted snake.**_

_**Look into his eyes.**_

_**... He don't play by rules...**_

_**Paula Abdul**_

_**Cold Hearted Snake**_

Owari Oneshot 1.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

Oneshot 2 : le scorpion.

Quand ? Bonne question, on n'a pas 36 jours fériés et dans moins d'un mois je pars 3 semaines au Japon... si vous voulez la suite rapidement faudra croiser les doigts !

Moi je croise les miens pour avoir un peu plus de temps.

Merci et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ ko ¤


	2. Le Scorpion

**Disclaimers** ** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing****, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent ****Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T pour l'instant. **

**Genre : Suite de oneshots courts (total : 5) à propos de 5 jeunes hommes tatoués qui ont chacun un secret. Ces 5 hommes sont amenés à se rencontrer. Parfois on peut tracer son destin sur sa peau. **

**Pour qui ? Cette fic est pour Akai Ringo, il y a bien longtemps. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la terminer et là c'est fait. Bisous petite dame ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai bientôt.

Petit mot : ceux qui ne sont pas au courant et qui suivent Amour, Stage et Pizza : j'ai posté la suite (c'est la 3e partie)

PS : il y a plusieurs pov dans cette partie. Vous saurez automatiquement qui parle, c'est indiqué en gras.

**PPS : ffnet me fait chier avec leurs probs de typo. C'est la lutte ! **

* * *

**Cold Hearted Snake**

**Oneshot II : Le Scorpion **

**Université Mahatma Gandhi, Section Economie, Paris, 17 avril 2010.**

x

**Le Scorpion**

x

Pietro Walt « Trowa » Barton.  
23 ou 24 ans.  
Assis derrière moi deux jours par semaine, depuis un an, en économie et en traductologie.  
En amphi les places sont hors de prix.  
Un an que je le sais dans mon cours magistral.

Un semestre que le tapotement type morse de son bic sur le bureau plus ancien que la fac elle-même m'agace.

Un trimestre que je sais comment il s'appelle pour mieux l'insulter dans ma tête.

Un mois que je sais qu'il m'observe.  
Un jour que ses yeux verts me brûlent.  
Une minute qu'il me veut.  
Une seconde que je sais pourquoi.

C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon.

J'ai tendance à oublier l'effet que certaines choses peut avoir sur les gens.

x

**Le phénix**

x

Kamel « Quatre » Raberba, récemment Winner, malgré lui.  
22 ans.  
Assis en face de moi deux jours par semaine, depuis un an, en économie et en traductologie.  
En amphi les places sont chères.  
Un an que je le vois sans le connaître, un an que l´on ne se calcule pas, enfin qu´il ne me calcule pas.  
Pas de bonjour, pas de signe de reconnaissance, il ne me regarde pas.  
Un mois que je m' aperçois que je le remarque.  
Un jour que je suis curieux.  
Une minute que je le veux.  
Une seconde que je sais pourquoi.

x

Toujours habillé dans le même style, seules les couleurs variaient un peu.  
Eternel 501. Rien de plus à dire. Ceux qui connaissent les 501 savent pourquoi c'est une légende.  
Fâché à vie avec les pulls, ne porte que des chemises, t-shirts ou polos près du corps, griffés et classes dans leur coupe, dans leur simplicité.  
Dans leur hors de prix, enfin, pour moi.  
Jamais tape-à-l´oeil quoique si, lui.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu´il porte aux pieds, je m´en fous un peu.  
C´est ce qu´il y a au-dessus qui m´intéresse.  
Bien au-dessus.

x

Aujourd´hui c'est un 501 noir.  
Un t-shirt blanc à manches longues et col V Calvin Klein, comme son eau de toilette.  
CKone.

Marque sur marque. Il me marque  
Ses cheveux blonds à la Julien Doré, balayés par un soleil de plomb - ou peut-être par un pro, je sais pas, ça fait trop naturel –

Si tant est que l'on puisse l'être trop. Ce mec n'avait rien d'une lolita, malgré ses cinq piercings sur l'oreille droite.  
Ce mec est magnétique même de dos.

Surtout de dos.

x

Etant systématiquement derrière lui, j'ai les yeux sur sa nuque.

Je fixais sans comprendre, il n'y avait rien de particulier à part ses chemises au col amidonné

Et quelques mèches folles glissant dessus.

Ou ses t-shirts à col mao.

Parfois j'apercevais un bout de peau et restait dessus dans l'attente d'en voir un peu plus.

Sa peau avait l'air douce, sans marque et semblait pâle alors qu'il avait toujours vécu en Afrique toute sa vie.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais obsédé par sa nuque. Comme un loup avide de planter ses crocs.

x

Certains diront que j´ai des raisons.  
Moi je dirais rien, c'est certain. Mais je n´en penserais pas moins.  
Je ne suis pas bavard.

J'ai juste vu quelque chose très nettement pour la première fois.

Alors que je fixais sa nuque si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il sentait les picotements sur cette parcelle de peau par ma faute.

Il a posé son stylo, levé une main fine mais forte pour se gratter et a soulevé par la même occasion ses cheveux

Et je n'ai vu que du noir.

Une œuvre d'art vénéneuse.

Pas étonnant que je sois paralysé.

x

**Le Scorpion**

x

J'ai un tatouage noir sur ma peau blanche.

En règle générale on ne le voit pas vraiment, ou plutôt on croit apercevoir quelque chose avant de se raviser.

Je comprends que cette petite chose intrigue.

Je porte sur moi la marque du scorpion. Les pinces glissent sur le bas de ma nuque alors que le dard caresse la base de mes cheveux blonds.

x

Je suis né à Troa, une toute petite ville du Tchad.

J'ai vécu très près, trop près du Sahara à m'en brûler les pieds et la peau.

Trop blanc, trop pur, trop fragile.

Blond comme les blés que l'on voyait sur les rares postes de télé de l'époque.

Yeux trop clairs pour me fondre dans l'ombre.

Petit bouc émissaire qui avait la chance d'aller un peu à l'école, ce qui n'était pas donné à tous les petits Tchadiens.

Mais le bouc pouvait aussi être le signe du diable.

Encore fallait-il y croire. Mais les hommes en ce coin reculé, pouvaient se révéler superstitieux.

x

Un jour, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans, un scorpion avait remonté mon petit boubou blanc.

Il aurait pu me piquer directement à la nuque s'il n'avait pas glissé sur elle, justement, pour finir sa course lamentablement à terre à une vitesse folle.

J'aurais pu l'écraser sous mes sandales sales mais je ne l'avais pas fait.

x

Les petits enfants témoins de la scène m'ont appelé « le miraculé » ou le « fils du scorpion » et quelque part cela sonnait mieux que « l'étranger », « le bâtard Winner », fils d'une gamine de quinze ans abusée par un « honnête homme d'affaires ».

Un milliardaire à la tête de plusieurs sociétés, à la réussite douteuse qui se rachète une réputation en blanchissant l'argent récolté en les injectant dans une prétendue « association caritative ».

x

Maman y croyait quand il lui a dit qu'il lui ferait quitter le pays.

Elle n'est jamais partie et a fait tous les métiers qui soient pour que j'aille à l'école.

Tous les métiers que l'on peut faire tant que l'on est très belle et en bonne santé, quand on ne sait ni lire, ni écrire, soit dit en passant.

Normal.

Ma mère était trop fière pour réclamer la moindre aide et avait bien trop honte pour crier sur les toits sa disgrâce, moi, qu'elle aimait quand même.

Anormal que je n'ai pas plus de frère et sœur de la part de ma mère, cependant.

Un soulagement. Qu'aurait-elle fait de plus s'il y avait encore une bouche à nourrir ?

Elle est morte peu de temps avant que je ne sois reconnu par Winner. Elle avait 33 ans. Si elle n'était pas morte la nouvelle l'aurait tuée.

x

Reconnu sur le tard parce qu'en grandissant, bébé bien que blond ressemblait tellement à son papa que le papa lui-même s'était déplacé pour le voir.

Il avait des espions partout, c'était un homme important.

Un test de paternité aurait été risible.

Et pourtant il l'avait fait ce test, « papa ».

x

Et moi, à 18 ans, j'ai pris l'argent de ce nabab. Salim Winner essayant de se faire aussi discret que sa fortune était indécente, ne pouvait pas ignorer son seul fils plus longtemps.

Les journalistes, l'opinion publique n'allaient pas le laisser ignorer son fis plus longtemps.

L'ère de l'image, bénéfique pour les illégitimes.

J'ai reçu l'équivalent d'un peu d'argent de poche, quand on sait à combien s'élève sa fortune personnelle.

De l'argent pour que je ferme ma belle petite gueule. Je l'avais toujours fermée, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Cette somme je l'ai faite fructifier. Et bien comme il faut. Merci maman de m'avoir permis d'aller à l'école.

x

J'ai intégralement remboursé la « mise de départ » de mon géniteur en l'envoyant passablement se faire foutre et j'ai décidé d'effectuer des études pour apprendre à gagner de l'argent autrement.

Et pour retourner dans le pays qui m'a vu naître et l'aider à se développer encore.

x

**Le Phénix**

x

On le dit intuitif, cynique, déterminé et ses yeux entre le bleu et le vert se posent toujours sans vous voir, il ne voit que son chemin.

J'étais invisible jusqu'à aujourd'hui et là il se retourne pour me regarder pour la première fois.

Pour me fixer.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que son animal totem lui va comme un gant.

Comme une seconde peau.

La seule lueur dans ses yeux réduit les bruits alentours au silence.

Il hypnotise, vampirise dès lors qu'il s'intéresse à une chose.

Je suis rarement intéressé quand on est intéressé par moi. Et là je ne peux que rester scotché.

Impassible, silencieux, mais scotché.

x

Je découvre malgré moi que quand Quatre Winner s'intéresse à quelque chose il le capture rapidement, par son regard, son sourire.

Les mouvements de son corps tout en marque où j'ai envie d'en laisser une, bien visible, bien moi.

Dès qu'il capte votre attention, il injecte son venin. Et le temps s'arrête.

Cet homme est dangereux, je m'en doutais.

Maintenant je le sais.

x

**Le Scorpion**

x

Quand j'ai eu l'âge de le faire, je me suis fait tatouer cet animal qui me ressemble plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Qui m'a accompagné depuis ma plus dure enfance.

A même la nuque.

Adulte je ne suis plus le fils du scorpion, mais le scorpion lui-même.

Tout dévoué à l'humanitaire, prêt à marcher sur les traces de mon père.

Pour le détruire.

Travailler plus pour gagner plus de temps, plus d'argent pour mettre mon projet à exécution.

Aux journalistes, la face lisse qui ne paie pas de mine, innocent. Blond comme le Sahara.

Au reste du monde le venin.

Je hausse un sourcil scarifié avant de le saluer.

J'ai un minimum d'éducation, c'est lui l'impoli qui me fixe.

x

_- Hello._

x

Hey ! C'était ma réplique.

Malin.

Séduisant.

x

**Le Phénix**

x

Il est tourné vers moi.

Il a vraiment des yeux-précipices.

Je serais tombé si je n'étais pas funambule.

Fascinant.

x

_- Salut._

x

Je l'ai eu.

* * *

**Le moineau**

x

Je suis timide.

Si je pouvais me cacher dans un trou de souris, je le ferais.

Parfois je me dis que si je n'avais pas les cheveux si moches, je les aurais pas aussi courts.

Je porte un ensemble tunique blanche fluide-seroual et dessous un top noir assorti à mes sandales.

Pas sexy, juste tranquille, enfin presque. J'ai très chaud et j'ose pas retirer la tunique parce qu'on verrait mes bras et j'ai pas d'amis à côté de moi pour me couvrir.

En général je me sens à l'aise dans cet amphi où tout le monde est censé être anonyme…

Sauf les canons.

Les canons, on sait toujours qui c'est.

J'ai pas pu me placer à côté de Duo, je regardais le beau métis aux yeux bleu.

Qui ne m'a pas calculé, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que si j'étais blonde ?...

Il est complètement à l'opposé de Duo, sur la droite, trois rangs plus bas que moi.

Je suis peut-être deux rangs plus hauts que le milieu de l'amphi.

x

J'ai une bonne vue. Et yeux bleus a les yeux sur Duo, sur le profil de sa natte parce que vu comme il est placé il peut pas voir grand-chose.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de regarder quand même.

Pas tout le temps – enfin, je suppose parce que je regarde pas tout le temps.

Mais quand même, 7/10 quand je regarde yeux bleus il fixe Duo.

Et Duo note le cours avec son ipod.

Je sais qu'il fait semblant mais je pourrais jurer qu'il lit sur les lèvres du prof.

Mais ça marche pas quand il écrit au tableau.

Hilde ma fille, passe à autre chose.

x

C'est déprimant de penser à Duo, là.

C'est vraiment un serpent… j'aurais voulu qu'il me voit plutôt qu'il me tolère.

Il me dit bonjour et il est gentil. J'ai déjà plus de chance que les autres.

Mais ça avait tendance à me donner de l'espoir avant. A croire que j'étais spéciale.

Peut-être que je suis. Mais pas comme j'aurais préféré l'être avant.

Et comme parfois je préfère encore quand je déprime ou que je pms.

J'aurais bien mangé un peu de chocolat, là…

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud !

De l'air, faut que je retire la tunique.

x

Regard à gauche, à droite.

Je sais que personne ne s'intéresse à moi mais quand on fait du bruit, on attire l'attention qu'on le veuille ou non.

Ça rend parano.

Et quand on est un peu complexé on a un peu peur. Le petit cœur qui palpite.

x

Allez, ils ont l'air d'écouter le cours ou de dormir… ah merde, coincée sous ces grosses fesses, je suis obligée de me surélever pour retirer mon haut.

Et merde la chaise racle et je reste coincée dans une position impossible, les fesses tendues vers mon voisin de derrière qui a une vue imprenable sur mon string.

Je hais les amphis et leur rang surélevés.

Je me sens rougir et suis tentée de rester cachée quand j'entends un quart de souffle entrecoupé.

Infinitésimal mais reconnaissable entre tous. C'était l'ombre du fantôme d'un rire.

La colère rend parfois courageux. Stupide mais courageux alors dans un geste désespéré j'arrive enfin à me décoincer, ôter la tunique et me retourner pour foudroyer du regard mon si gentil voisin de derrière.

x

Des yeux… des billes.

Je me retourne et me rassois plus rouge que jamais.

J'aimerais avoir les ailes du petit moineau qui est tatoué sur mon épaule gauche.

Et m'envoler loin, très loin.

Pourquoi faut-il avoir la honte devant des mecs canons ?

Et qui c'est celui-là ?

x

Dans ces cas-là deux mantras :

x

- ne pas penser

- trouver une diversion

x

Ne pas penser c'est facile, si j'avais réfléchi j'aurais enduré la chaleur encore 2h00 du cours qui nous reste.

Trouver une diversion ? L'économie me fait chier, mais je peux pas m'en débarrasser, le coeff est trop violent.

x

Diversion, diversion… (ouais je sais mes cours... mais bon...)

x

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma gauche : Duo fredonne et bat la mesure avec sa basket.

Je décale un peu plus mon regard et…

Tiens, Winner est tourné.

Vers Barton ?

Pour une fois que ces deux-là s'adressent la parole.

Euh rembobinage.

Trowa Barton va _parler_ ?

La blague du jour.

Le mec le plus bizarre – et sans doute l'un des plus beaux – de l'univers – enfin de _mon_ univers – va ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour soupirer parce qu'il s'emmerde.

Vu qu'ils sont pratiquement à côté de moi, je pourrais ptet entendre ce qu'ils se disent ?

x

_- Pourquoi tu as un scorpion sur la nuque ?_

_- Pour faire parler les bavards._

x

Et là Barton rit aux éclats et si le prof l'entend, il ne fait aucun commentaire.

Il a un rire dément, doux. Sensuel. Il rit de bon cœur, limite il a les larmes et franchement je comprends.

Ce mec ne rit jamais, ne parle jamais et pour une fois qu'il pose une question on lui dit qu'il parle trop.

Il ne pouvait que rire.

Et Quatre, qui ne le connaissait pas, qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui avant aujourd'hui écoute ce rire.

Quatre-qui-se-fout-de-tout l'écoute. Il penche la tête, il cligne des paupières.

Il écoute.

Et au fur à mesure que le rire s'écoule, Quatre le mange des yeux.

Mais quand Barton se reprend, Winner se met à le dévorer.

Trowa lui parle encore.

Je suis près d'halluciner. Je vais peut-être brûler un cierge.

Oh j'avais presque pas réalisé : Quatre Winner a un tatouage ? Je veux le voir !

x

_- Tu me donnes envie de savoir._

_- Savoir quoi ? Pour le scorpion ?_

x

Oui, dis pourquoi !

D'où tu viens, qui t'es, t'as des frères ?

A part que t'es too much on sait pas d'où tu viens !

Trop canon se penche sur sa table.

Merde on dirait du flirt.

x

_- Non, je m'en fous finalement. Tu as une belle peau._

_- Ah. Dans ce cas, que veux-tu savoir ?_

x

Ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir !

Je veux le savoir aussi même si je sais pas ce que tu veux !

x

_- Si le goût de l'encre reste sur la langue quand on lape la queue du scorpion._

x

Fait chaud ! Mais on est en cours, là !

Ils s'en foutent qu'il y ait du peuple ?

Ils se toisent.

Ils se bouffent des yeux, c'est impressionnant.

Même si je ne vois pas bien leur regard, je sens leur intensité comme je suis placée.

Pas juste…

Quatre cligne des yeux, recule sur son siège et a un rictus.

J'ai désespérément besoin d'une clope. En chocolat c'est encore mieux.

x

_- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais essayé. Et j'ai la langue agile._

_- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas laper ta propre nuque._

x

Faut que j'arrête de les regarder ça va être classé X.

Je vois des sous-entendus partout

x

_- Certes._

_- Mais la mienne peut faire l'affaire…_

x

Oh lala…

x

_- Tu ne manques pas d'air._

_- Je joue de la flûte. Il faut du souffle._

x

Cheveux bruns-roux.

T-shirt vert sombre.

Jeans bleu.

Basket noires… peau hâlée…

Moi le souffle je l'ai déjà perdu… en plus avec sa voix chocolat…

Je l'avais jamais entendue avant. Les meilleures choses se savourent.

Voix chocolat, yeux menthe…

Ce mec est un after-eight à déguster comme tout after-eight : quand on en a.

Quatre semble plus intrigué que troublé.

Trowa a l'air d'aimer ça, je suis en mode chamallow.

Mais les deux sont des rocs. Des volcans en sommeil.

x

_- Nous sommes en cours._

_- Et quand bien-même…_

x

Et Trowa se penche…

Et quand bien même…

Et Quatre il est trop beau, je sais plus où poser les yeux c'est dingue !

Testostérones + phéromones égalent au feu les pompiers…

x

_- Il faudrait te pencher très bas pour faire ce que tu dis._

x

Non mais il le cherche ?

x

_- Je suis très souple, « Quatre »._

x

Non mais il l'a trouvé !

Oui je suis pathétique.

Oui je vis ma vie par procuration, là.

Mais c'est hot !

Je préfère ça que mon cours, même si après ça va me déprimer.

x

_- Tu te ferais virer._

_- Ce serait pas la première fois._

x

C'est vrai en plus. La semaine dernière il avait ronflé en cours et le prof l'avait sorti.

Il avait failli hésiter en le voyer déplier son bon mètre 88.

x

_- Mon dard est empoisonné._

_- La mort a peur de moi._

x

Il se rapproche encore…

C'est indécent !

Ils sont presque lèvres contre lèvres…

Et à la dernière seconde Quatre se détourne, présentant son dos, creusant la fossette à sa joue droite par son sourire en coin.

x

_- Qui es-tu, « Trowa » ?_

x

Oui qui t'es ?

J'ai pas l'impression que t'es le même type que d'hab et en même temps c'est tellement toi…

A côté de ça je te connais pas.

Tu caches bien ton jeu.

Je vois ses doigts dégager les cheveux de Quatre.

Et la pointe de sa langue caresser lentement, remonter chaque tracé du tatouage jusqu'à l'oreille.

Je vois Quatre avoir la chair de poule et je la sens sur mon propre corps.

Oh bordel…

x

_- Je suis un Phénix._

x

Et à en voir son t-shirt relevé et l'esquisse de plumes orangées sur ses reins, je n'ai pas de mal à le croire.

* * *

**Le Paon**

**x**

« Beau et noble », disait-on de moi.

« Belle âme », « miraculé », je l'ai un temps été.

Cheveux courts, noir, comme ma casquette, mon uniforme, un brassard rouge sang.

Deux revolvers.

Fier de mon parcours chaotique, élevé dans la rue, déterminé à la rendre propre. Inflexible.

Incorruptible.

Un presque self-made man si j'avais été Américain : la pègre locale avait fait de moi ce que j'étais jadis, un agent de police, droit, servant une justice imparfaite en laquelle je croyais.

L'homme autant que les choses étant perfectibles.

Pendant cinq ans j'ai été admiré pour mon courage, loué pour mon altruisme, salué par mon pays.

x

J'ai été félicité par les hommes politiques pour mon action, encensé par les journalistes pour avoir permis l'arrestation et la condamnation de ce qu'ils appelaient la « la lie de l'humanité ».

J'ai été vendu par des flics corrompus, piétiné par des politiques qui ont pris le parti de me voir mort, enterré vivant par des reporters achetés.

x

J'ai été humilié parce que j'avais osé m'attaquer au numéro 3 de l'alliance **SCC** : les mafias **S**iciliennes et **C**hinoises avaient conclu une trêve avec le cartel **C**olombien.

Ils avaient besoin les uns des autres pour écouler leur stock de coke, d'armes et de prostituées en Europe et en Asie, le marché Américain étant complètement saturé.

Donnant-donnant. Ce n'était pas en empiétant sur leurs plates-bandes respectives qu'ils allaient faire des affaire.

Simple sur le papier. Mais les mafias n'avaient de déontologie qu'envers leurs propres membres.

Il n'était pas rare qu'un homme de paille appartenant à l'alliance disparaisse accidentellement sous les coups d'un « ami » de la _même_ alliance, issu d'une organisation différente.

Tant qu'il n'y avait pas un nombre trop important de pertes collatérales, l'équilibre était conservé.

x

Les yakuzas avaient refusé catégoriquement de s'allier avec les Triades, préférant ne pas pactiser avec l'ennemi héréditaire, fort de leur accord avec l'Organizatsiya Russe et la si insaisissable mafia albanaise.

Les yakuzas se félicitaient de leur rapprochement avec l'un des plus fidèles alliés de la Chine sur le plan économique.

x

Alliance contre alliance…

x

Après une enquête minutieuse qui a duré près de quatre ans et qui m'a volé une partie de ma jeunesse, j'ai pu démanteler l'un des plus gros réseaux de trafic d'armes, de stupéfiant et d'organes du siècle. Et ce, sans me salir, sans me compromettre. Sans m'infiltrer. Chaque système avait sa faille et j'ai su m'y engouffrer.

J'avais 25 ans, j'avais mis en prison Chang Wu Fei et j'étais au sommet. Parfait.

Interminable a été la chute.

x

J'ai été battu, emprisonné parce que j'avais refusé de me laisser acheter, refusé de céder au chantage. Je n'avais plus de famille, aucun ami, aucune raison de craindre qui que ce soit.

J'étais inébranlable. Intouchable. J'étais fort.

x

J'avais oublié que la police était une famille en soi. Et que dans toute famille il y avait des secrets, des rivalités, des inimitiés. Des trahisons.

Ils ont fait de moi un esclave pour quelques millions d'un dollar encore fort, car d'autres avaient des familles qu'ils souhaitaient nourrir avec de l'argent blanchi plutôt que de les affamer en ayant les mains propres et la conscience tranquille.

x

Le choix a été très vite fait pour eux. Et j'ai pu savourer ma victoire deux semaines.

Un juge assassiné, une décision de justice annulée, des excuses publiques de mon supérieur hiérarchique – devenu homme politique à défaut d'homme de paille -, une accusation de subornation de témoin et du jour au lendemain, de héros local, sorte d'Eliott Ness Chinois, j'étais devenu moins que la lie de l'humanité, pire que celle que j'étais censé avoir contribué à mettre derrière les barreaux.

J'aurais préféré être condamné à mort, ils auraient envoyé la facture de la balle utilisée à la police, ils en auraient eu pour leur frais.

C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que j'existe encore.

x

J'étais conscient de tout même si à chaque torture j'avoue que j'aurais préféré me réfugier dans l'oubli réparateur, mais je ne m'évanouissais pas, jamais.

Un mal pour un bien je me rappelle de tout.

A en devenir fou sauf que j'ai toute ma tête et en soit c'est une folie après ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

x

J'aurais préféré mourir mais à ma grande honte j'ai découvert que je voulais vivre.

Et je me dégoute. Entre exister sans honneur et mourir sans gloire j'avais choisi.

Tout comme je m'étais juré que serait-ce la dernière chose que je ferais sur cette planète, je les ferais payer tous. Je leur ferai payer ce que je suis devenu.

Un assassin. 28 ans aujourd'hui, presque le triple de crimes commis.

Ils m'ont appelé le Paon, le vaniteux. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'appeler le dragon, c'eut été me donner trop d'honneur.

Il fallait m'en donner pour mon argent, me faire payer l'affront jusqu'au sang que je ferais couler.

Il fallait me dépouiller de ce qu'il pouvait me rester.

Ils m'avaient volé ma vie, ils avaient volé ma fierté, ils avaient volé mon corps.

x

Pour les avoir défié ils m'ont tout pris.

Ils ont gravé à même la peau mon épitaphe.

Je m'entends encore hurler à me rendre sourd alors qu'ils crucifient ma peau méthodiquement.

Alors qu'ils mettent ma chair à vif avec un tatouage de femme sur mon dos lisse.

Un tatouage représentant un animal qui fait le beau comme un chien.

Mais qui n'a ni ses crocs, ni sa force, ni sa férocité.

Un animal qui vient chercher sa dose de drogue pour survivre.

La justice m'a trahi alors je lui montre mon dos disgracieux, mon paon aux plumes bleues.

La justice n'existe pas alors je la crée.

**x**

Ils m'ont tout pris mais ils ont oublié la vengeance. Celle que l'asservissement peut nourrir.

Je suis condamné. Mais je les condamne tous.

Mon compte-à-rebours s'arrêtera quand je les conduirais à la tombe.

En attendant je suis leur homme de main.

La baby-sitter du psychopathe, au cas où il oublierait de tuer.

Mais de nous deux, ce n'est peut-être pas lui le plus fou.

Le spectacle commence bientôt.

Ce que j'étais est mort. Mes yeux restent bridés et sombres comme ma destinée cachés derrière des lunettes fumées.

Mes cheveux ne sont plus courts, mais longs jusqu'à mi-dos, recouvrant une partie de l'encre sur ma peau.

Je suis nu-tête, pantalon de toile noire, tunique à manches courtes bleues, sandales noires.

Deux daos à la place des revolvers. Le policier n'est plus depuis trois ans.

Et là je suis dans un amphithéâtre, infiltré. Méthodiquement scruté du regard par une brune visiblement fascinée par mes yeux.

Etre un « nouvel élève », même fondu dans la masse, avait quelque chose d'excitant pour quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait en cours.

Méthodiquement ignoré au bout de quelques secondes, puis oublié.

Puis à nouveau regardé du coin de l'œil quand elle fait semblant de chercher dans son sac quelque chose sûrement déjà sur la table.

Ah, gagné. Le sang lui monte aux joues. Elle ne sait pas mentir.

Joli moineau. Si elle s'approche de trop près je vais devoir lui arracher les ailes.

x

Celui que j'ai fait arrêter a été liquidé et remplacé par quelqu'un de « plus sûr », qui ne les « déshonorerait pas » en mettant « stupidement leur affaire en danger », officiellement.

Qui « n'aurait pas les yeux plus gros que le ventre » et qui ne se laisserait « pas acheter par les yakuzas pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir »

Il n'était pas bon d'être calife à la place du calife.

La roue tourne, la roulette russe s'arrête et à défaut d'une balle, j'abats.

Quelle ironie, mon bourreau, mon premier contrat. Ma nouvelle identité.

Le flic est mort. Vive « Chang Wu Fei ».

x

x

**OWARI OS 2**

* * *

Suuuuurpriiiise !

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**OS III: Le Phénix**

Quand ? Bonne question, on n'a pas 36 jours fériés et dans un peu plus de 10 jours je pars 3 semaines au Japon... si vous voulez la suite rapidement faudra croiser les doigts !

Moi je croise les miens pour avoir un peu plus de temps. J'ai trouvé un peu de temps donc j'ai fait et voili.

Merci et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ ko ¤


	3. Le Phénix

**Disclaimers** ** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing****, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent ****Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T pour l'instant. **

**Genre : Suite de oneshots courts (total : 5) à propos de 5 jeunes hommes tatoués qui ont chacun un secret. Ces 5 hommes sont amenés à se rencontrer. Parfois on peut tracer son destin sur sa peau. **

**Pour qui ? Cette fic est pour Akai Ringo, il y a bien longtemps. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la terminer et là c'est fait. Bisous petite dame ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai bientôt.

Petit mot : ceux qui ne sont pas au courant et qui suivent Amour, Stage et Pizza : j'ai posté la suite (c'est la 3e partie)

PS : il y a plusieurs pov dans cette partie. Vous saurez automatiquement qui parle, c'est indiqué en gras.

**PPS : ffnet me fait chier avec leurs probs de typo. C'est la lutte ! **

* * *

**Cold Hearted Snake**

**Oneshot III : Le Phénix **

**Université Mahatma Gandhi, Section Economie, Paris, 17 avril 2010.**

x

**Le Phénix**

x

Au feu au feu les pompiers…

Mais je suis innocent. Je n'ai rien fait.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'attire le feu.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des incendies où que j'aille.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je survis à chaque fois.

Tout petit chez des gens sans visage, sans doute mes parents.

Tout jeunot chez des familles de cercueil - d'accueil, trop nombreuses, j'ai perdu le compte.

Tout ado dans un collège récemment décrété « aux normes »

Tout adulte dans le cirque dont le numéro le plus prestigieux était celui du cracheur de feu.

Et ce n'était pas moi. Moi j'étais guichetier.

Et j'avais un tatouage de phénix, corps sur le haut de la cuisse droite, aile gauche déployée sur une partie du ventre, remontant jusqu'au pectoral droit.

Aile droite déployée sur une partie des reins, remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant pile sous l'omoplate droite.

x

Phénix car indemne, toujours. Systématiquement.

Suspecté, évidemment.

Coupable, forcément.

Ou innocent.

Je n'y suis pour rien si j'ai souvent du feu, je suis fumeur.

Je n'y suis pour rien si j'attire le feu. C'est de naissance.

Je n'y suis pour rien si j'attise le feu. C'est dans mon sang.

C'est dans mon dossier.

x

Eventuellement responsable mais pas condamnable.

Présomption d'innocence. Absence de preuves, élucubrations sans fondement. Fétu de paille que l'on brûle sur l'autel de la justice.

Pyromane. Psychopathe. Sociopathe ? Et muet.

Traumatisé pauvre de moi, moi qui ne collaborais pas avec la police, contre mon gré, c'est sûr, j'avais une mémoire défectueuse.

Traumatisé, oui, depuis tout petit. Il paraît.

Je connais mon passé parce que j'ai lu mon dossier, sinon je ne me rappelle de rien.

x

Relena Peacecraft, commis d'office. Blonde, longues jambes, tailleurs chics et courts, talons et décolleté vertigineux.

Excellente avocate. Belle. Bonne. Corrompue par mon corps sans le moindre effort.

Elle baise comme une reine.

Romancière jusqu'au bout de ses ongles rouges vermeille. Une imagination débordante.

Qui ne dit mot consent à laisser son avocate parler pour soi, embellir son passé.

Qui ne dit mot consent à entrer en institut spécialisé le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit tourmenté.

On y rencontre tout plein d'amis chez les fous. Des amis intéressés par votre parcours atypique.

Des amis intéressés par le fait que vous sachiez manipuler n'importe quelle arme.

Ils s'en sont aperçus quand avec une taie d'oreiller j'ai plus ou moins réussi à éliminer trois personnes en même temps.

Allez savoir pourquoi ils avaient tenté de m'assassiner.

Des amis intéressés parce que vous maîtrisiez et sembliez insensible au feu. Aimé ou craint par la mort au point qu'elle vous laisse en vie.

Ça, c'était écrit dans mon dossier.

x

Chez les truands, on aimait les barakas et les gens peu bavards. Et les gens qui n'avaient rien à perdre sans être désespérés.

Des amis disposés à vous faire libérer, innocent ou non, pour que vous leur soyez éternellement redevable.

A lisser les anicroches de votre dossier chaotique pour vous rendre parfait ; au point que votre dossier soit accepté au sein d'une prestigieuse faculté.

Pour mieux se rapprocher de votre cible.

Chez les fous, tout le monde n'est pas fou, tout du moins un fou ne se saura pas fou.

J'ai eu la folie d'accepter une vie de crimes plutôt qu'une liberté sous médication soi-disant « sur le papier ».

Quand on fait semblant d'être fou c'est encore pire. Et quand on vous camisole sans raison, alors que vous vous étiez mis d'accord avec votre avocate…

Quand votre argent n'achète rien et que le jugement est appliqué stricto facto…

Que le staff médical ne connaît rien de la machination et vous met dans le même panier que les autres…

Prison pour prison, je préfère choisir la mienne.

Réléna Peacecraft était bonne. Mais elle n'était pas conne. La gorgone au creux de ses reins aurait dû m'alerter. Quand on portait une femme à la chevelure de serpent en tatouage, ce ne pouvait être que pour figer la destinée des autres.

On s'est mutuellement manipulés. Comme j'ai une moralité proche de zéro, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour me convaincre.

x

On m'a bien expliqué qu'une fois infiltré, je retrouverai mon contact et de quelle manière j'allais le faire.

Mon contact n'avait ni nom, ni visage, prudence. On en plaisante pas avec les mafieux.

Après tout je peux être un agent double.

Je n'avais jamais cru que cela me prendrait un an pour bien voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

J'ai utilisé le mot de passe et il l'a retourné.

x

_- Si le goût de l'encre reste sur la langue quand on lape la queue du scorpion._

_- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais essayé. Et j'ai la langue agile._

x

J'ai léché la queue du scorpion, signe d'allégeance.

Ma mission allait enfin pouvoir commencer

Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas senti l'odeur de la cendre.

J'attends que les ailes du phénix se déploient.

Et je veux en savourer chaque seconde.

Cette fois je veux me rappeler.

Je me redresse sur mon siège.

Je me sais observé, je suis en salle de cours.

Je n'ai rien fait pour être discret et tant mieux.

Je ne peux que me démasquer ceux qui me surveillent au-delà de la curiosité naturelle.

Et les éliminer s'ils soupçonnent quoi que ce soit.

Si moi je suis un phénix, je doute que mes ennemis le soient.

Curiosity kills the cat.

* * *

**Le moineau**

x

On fait des choses super stupides quand on a un coup de cœur

Ou un coup au cœur.

On réfléchit pas.

C'est le problème.

Je me retrouve avec un problème à la Hélène et les garçons.

Non c'est trop adulte.

J'ai un problème à la « Premiers Baisers » ou à la « Le Collège des Cœurs Brisés ».

Oui ça existe. Ça repassait sur AB1, à la première diffusion, ma mère s'abrutissait devant soi-disant pour perfectionner son français. Et moi je le comprenais pas encore.

Insérer le gingle.

x

Y a un mec canon derrière moi que je sens à m'en donner la chair de poule, ce genre de truc a tendance à atomiser « le » neurone.

Oui « le » parce qu'on en a qu'un, tous les autres se sont barrés quand on regarde celui qui fait cet effet-là.

Ich bin eine midinette.

Bon sang…

On fait vraiment n'importe quoi, comme farfouiller dans ses affaires et regarder de côté pour voir ce qu'il fait.

Essayer de deviner son prénom et ses origines, espérant presque que son prénom soit plus exotique que Jackie, Bruce ou John.

Insérer la boîte à rires.

x

L'imaginer parler, rire mais gentiment, sans se moquer.

L'imaginer être un peu perdu comme on l'a été soi, quand on a débarqué d'Allemagne avec ses parents maçon et assistante maternelle, parce que Papa avait un «chantier » en France. Une mutation « temporaire », comme le travail aujourd'hui.

Quand la seule chose de temporaire a été le mariage de mes parents. Les galères suivantes ayant été perpétuelles.

Famille décomposée, amis qui changent d'école à l'autre bout de la Terre (20 kilomètres, c'est loin quand on a 12 ans), ta tête qui revient pas à certains profs…

Pas la fin du monde mais sur le coup on se traine des blessures avant de se trainer tout court.

On n'est pas forcément seul mais on se sent seul ! Puis on finit par être seul parce qu'on n'aime pas trainer avec les gens qui se sentent seuls.

Insérer la boîte à soupir.

x

Après on grandit mais les autres non : A 16 ans la différence ça saoule. Le fait que tu ne sois pas formaté dérange et le chacun pour soi devient une philosophie. On ne te comprend pas donc on ne te fréquente pas.

Et toi tu les trouve trop cons pour vouloir trainer avec eux.

x

Puis, des fois, quand tu blues, t'aimerais juste être con rien que pour les comprendre, parce que les cons ont l'air de s'amuser entre eux. Et après on s'aperçoit que c'est de l'air tout ça et on reprend ses esprits.

Insérer la boîte à Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Surtout quand on redouble pour décrypter les codes et les ragots plutôt que d'écouter et comprendre le cours.

Insérer la boîte à Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

x

Puis les années filent, on a 22 ans, la fac t'apprend ses lois depuis quelques années et tu t'aperçois que des amis, tu en as, quand tu comprends tous les cours. Si au lycée tu peux te contenter de copier, à la fac ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si tu comprends pas ce que tu fais tôt ou tard tu vas te faire éjecter; zyeuter la feuille de ton voisin c'est tendu et surtout ça sert à rien.

x

Tu as plein d'amis en allemand, par exemple, ton nom de famille étant on ne peut plus explicite.

Leur dire que tu ne comprends rien à l'allemand de ton prof qui parle avec un très fort accent français ne sert à rien, on te prend pour une menteuse qui ne veut pas aider.

Leur dire que tu parles l'allemand – c'est vrai - mais que tu l'écris à peine – c'est vrai aussi – te fait récolter un énorme haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

Comme maintenant.

Oui, ma vie est une sitcom à la française, même s'ils vont loin dans leur connerie au fond, à part qu'on ne voit jamais de manifs ou l'envers du décor, certain sujets et attitudes ben je m'y retrouve un peu…

x

Je suis pas Parisienne, je ne suis pas une baguette même si je porte souvent des bérets, j'ai des rondeurs, une descente de barbare quel que soit l'alcool même si je préfère la bière.

Et j'ai le cœur très chaud et les mains jamais froides.

J'ai le cœur qui bat très fort aussi et je suis spontanée.

Sous prétexte que j'ai un gentil fond on me taxe de naïve. Parce que je réussis à ne pas me laisser blaser par un monde qui me blesse.

Sous prétexte que le fantôme de petit copain que j'ai eu s'est enfui quand il a su que j'étais vierge.

Il a vraiment cru que j'allais le demander en mariage ?

Oui j'aime que les choses durent et alors ? Mais si c'est juste le sexe qui doit les faire durer alors on n'a pas fini. Les années passent vite. Je n'ai pas cette naïveté-là, malheureusement.

Innocente mais pas trop.

x

Je suis pas idéaliste même si j'ai des rêves.

J'ai pas honte de ce que je suis même si parfois j'aimerais être un mouton.

Je suis pas la plus grande, je suis pas la plus forte. Mais j'existe.

Je suis là et bien là, comme ce moineau que j'ai tatoué sur mon bras.

Quand je m'oublie dans tous ces clones, je regarde ce petit oiseau.

J'y ai tatoué mon essence.

Une bourrasque peut me dévier de ma trajectoire. Je suis un oiseau-roseau. Je plie mais je ne romps pas.

Moineau-midinette. Je suis timide et fonceuse…. même si je vais droit dans le mur !

Insérer les applaudissements.

x

x

Le cours d'eco se termine.

Je ne le sais pas parce que Keynes me passionne, mais je m'en doute quand je l'entends se lever derrière moi.

Quand j'entends sa chaise racler légèrement dans ce brouhaha.

Je range mes affaires par automatisme, essaie de ne pas rougir devant mon classeur rouge ouvert sur une page que j'aurais préféré blanche.

Il y a un dessin qui ressemble un peu trop au visage de… je ne sais pas qui.

Mais les cheveux sont longs et noirs. Et lâchés alors qu'il les porte attachés…

Comme je l'imagine.

Je referme le classeur d'un coup sec et je le glisse dans mon sac à dos, essaie de ne pas poser les yeux sur lui… trop tard.

Un tout petit coup d'œil. Il a les yeux sur moi.

Frissons encore, je me détourne. Je ne sais pas si je vais foncer aujourd'hui.

J'ai le cœur qui bat trop fort, même yeux bleus ne me fait pas autant.

Même Duo.

Yeux noirs fait de moi une fille comme les autres et ça faisait longtemps.

x

Je me redresse, je regarde ailleurs.

Duo a mis ses affaires dans son sac à dos noir et il s'en va, sans un regard pour moi.

Quand je range mes affaires assez vite on fait le trajet ensemble d'habitude. Pas qu'on s'attende, ni rien.

Mais c'est agréable de faire la route à deux, enfin pour moi.

Je ne sais presque rien de lui…

Non. Quand j'y réfléchis bien, je ne sais rien de lui.

Ses nom et prénom, son âge, pareil que le mien. Le fait que les gens l'ignorent avant de le trouver intéressant.

Le fait que ceux qui avaient couché avec lui l'évitent comme la peste ou en redemandent.

Passion ou haine viscérale.

Pas de demi-mesure, drôle pour une personne que je ne connais même pas à moitié.

x

Le fait qu'il soit bon en cours, qu'il s'intéresse plus aux murs qu'aux gens. Le fait qu'il sache sourire, sache se faire oublier. Sache être ordinaire.

Ce sont des choses que je vois. Pas des choses qu'il m'a dites.

Je ne sais rien de cet électron libre, mais je l'aime beaucoup.

Il a souvent des yeux-insensibles. Mais il m'arrive de surprendre un petit éclair gentil.

Parfois je le vois me regarder comme il regarde les murs, ça veut dire qu'il me voit.

Certains donneraient n'importe quoi pour l'avoir ce petit éclair-là.

Yeux bleus par exemple, qui lutte pour ranger ses affaires lentement, alors que dans la tension de son corps, on voit qu'il n'a qu'une envie :

Bondir.

Mais il a sa fierté.

Mais fierté ou non…

Il est entre les crochets du serpent.

Un serpent qui ne le voit même pas, qui sort d'amphi, d'ailleurs.

x

Je me lève. Tente de ne pas racler ma chaise mais j'entends yeux noirs soupirer.

J'empêche mes mains de trembler, rassemble mes affaires et passe à côté de Trowa.

Il glisse quelque chose à l'oreille de Quatre, dont je vois les lèvres s'étirer légèrement.

Et, passant à présent près de Winner, j'entends quelque chose qui ressemble à un piercing claquer contre ses dents.

Et je sens une main claquer sur mes fesses.

Ni une ni deux, je joue au squash avec la tête… d'un Quatre Raberba Winner qui sourit de plus belle avec sa joue rouge.

L'éclat de ses yeux turquoise devient effrayant.

Avant qu'il ne me fasse un clin d'œil.

x

- T'as pas intérêt à recommencer, Winner, ou…

- Ou… quoi ?

x

Il hausse un sourcil devant mon regard noir.

J'ai un sourire mauvais. Je suis à deux doigts de lui en recoller une, mignon ou non.

Timide ou non.

Spontanée. Fonceuse. Dangereuse.

A double tranchant.

x

- Ou la prochaine fois ce sera mon sac, Winner.

- Oh, je tremble.

- Tu as raison. C'est un sac de filles. C'est lourd.

x

Winner penche la tête de côté et me fixe…. Avant d'éclater de rire.

Deux petits éclats avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

x

- Tu n'as qu'à pas montrer ton string… si tu ne veux pas qu'on le regarde…

- …

x

Mon string ?

Mais comment ça ? je l'ai remis en place en m'asseyant !

Et de toute façon comment il peut le voir j'ai remis ma tunique…

…

non ?

Quatre se penche vers moi alors que je me sens blêmir.

Il peut être aussi beau qu'effrayant.

x

- et tu as une très jolie paire de fesses. Dommage que tes vêtements ne soient pas un peu plus… moulants ?

x

Il esquisse un mouvement comme pour les toucher, mais j'attrape sa main au vol.

Réflexe.

Et je serre ses doigts.

J'exerce une pression exactement où il faut pour que ça fasse très, très mal.

C'est papa maçon qui m'a appris.

Quatre ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ne cille pas, me regarde droit dans les yeux, lui qui, comme Duo, ne regarde jamais personne.

Ses yeux… mais ma parole ça l'amuse !

x

- Si tu veux toucher, tu demandes.

- Je peux, dis ?

x

Je hausse un sourcil devant son faux regard innocent.

Si je n'entre pas dans son jeu, il va gagner.

x

- Permission refusée.

x

Et sur une dernière pression de la main je m'esquive.

Je descends sans un regard en arrière.

J'entends un vague « Bon cul. Belle poigne.»

« Tu aimes te donner en spectacle ? »

« J'avais _vraiment_ envie de toucher. Et ce que je veux, Barton… je prends. »

x

Je vais attendre que tout le monde s'en aille pour récupérer ma tunique, pour recouvrir mes bras et mes fesses.

En espérant que personne ne l'ai piqué entretemps.

Le moineau est un peu trop de sortie ces temps-ci.

En fait non je vais pas attendre, tant pis.

Je file au dortoir, je vais voir sur internet s'il reste des tuniques comme j'aime.

Le petit moineau que je suis a eu trop d'émotions pour la journée !

x

x

Je retourne au dortoir, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une place et vu que ma mère habite trop loin et qu'elle héberge les enfants de son amant, ça aurait été trop tendu.

Je suis au deuxième étage et l'ascenseur est en panne. Je monte. En fait je fais semblant d'être au deuxième étage, vu le nombre de marches je suis plutôt au cinquième. Parce qu'entre l'étage technique, l'étage où il n'y a rien et celui avec deux fois plus de marches, ben ça fait bien cinq vrais étages.

Un peu comme dans les douze travaux d'Astérix ou après X marches, Obélix et Astérix arrivent à l'étage IV. « Yves » pour Obélix qui ne lit pas les chiffres romains. C'est trop drôle !

Sauf quand tu les montes ces marches et que tu es en sueur.

x

Les couloirs sont gris bizarre et je passe les quatre portes qui me séparent de la 559.

La mienne. Elle a été repeinte en bleu foncé et l'odeur de peinture est toujours aussi insupportable.

Je vais pour introduire ma clé dans la serrure quand je sens une présence derrière moi.

Pas tout près mais suffisamment pour que je sursaute et que je me retourne violemment, prête à sortir mon deo parce que les bombes lacrymogènes c'est trop dangereux.

C'est lui.

Je vois dans sa main gauche une clé avec une petite languette de cuir où le nombre 555 est inscrit.

Ok, on est voisins. Ça me soulage un peu, je peux recommencer à respirer.

x

Dans sa main droite il y a…

Et ça, ça me coupe le souffle.

Il avance.

Je trouve soudain cette moquette gris moche un intérêt certain. Cette saleté de moquette qui m'a empêché de l'entendre approcher.

x

- Salut… je… merci.

- Salut « Je »

x

Regard impassible alors qu'il me tend ma tunique.

Certes il était juste derrière moi.

Certes dans un monde où les étudiants Parisiens étaient gentils et serviables, cela été un comportement normal.

Mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le prenne, me le rapporte.

Sa voix… son timbre grave, chaud et sec comme un fruit.

Je m'en fous.

Superstitieuse comme seuls les gens qui lisent leurs horoscopes sans y croire, sauf quand c'est positif le sont.

Je crois pas aux miracles.

Je crois aux coups de chance, aux actes manqués, aux occasions qui font le larron alors je fais la nique à ma timidité et j'essaie de trouver un sujet de conversation vite, vite, vite.

Mais c'est dur quand il me regarde comme ça.

Il repart.

Faire vite.

Je place la tunique sur mon épaule.

Je l'interpelle.

Je suis dingue.

x

- Je sais que t'es nouveau parce que je connais tout le monde – enfin pas tout le monde – mais je connais les têtes et si t'étais de la promo je le saurais !

- …

x

Regard fixe encore.

Je l'ennuie mais je m'en fous, si je parle pas, il s'en va et me reparlera sûrement plus.

Il m'oubliera comme on oublie ses voisins jusqu'à ce qu'ils déménagent en faisant du barouf.

Je veux pas.

Je veux le retenir, merde je dis n'importe quoi.

Timide. Maladroite. Mon voisin ? J'ai ptet de la chance pour une fois ?

x

- Ah, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… bref je sais que t'es nouveaus et je me dis que t'as ptet besoin de notes vu qu'on est en avril et que les derniers partiels c'est pour bientôt et puis…

- …

x

Haussement de sourcil.

Chance mon cul.

x

- … je sais que moi quand je suis arrivée personne ne m'a aidée, on voulait même pas me prêter un stylo ou un bouquin – genre suivre à deux parce que j'avais pas tout mon matériel, tu te rends compte ? (Non, évidemment). Personne sauf Duo. Pourquoi je t'en parle, tu le connais pas. Ou ptet si, t'as pu en entendre parler.

- …

x

Nerveuse, nerveuse, nerveuse…

Et lui me regarde encore.

x

- Bon il a pas fait grand-chose à part ouvrir son livre et ptet que c'était pour que je me taise. Mais ça m'a bien servi et…

- Je n'ai besoin de rien.

x

Il avance. Un pas.

Je suis tétanisée et pourtant je parle toujours.

Pilote automatique.

Comme une poule qu'on décapite et qui court encore.

x

- Bref. Je sais que c'est pas génial quand on débarque alors si t'as besoin d'un coup de main n'hésite pas, hein. On a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi on dit ici et moi je suis petite !

- Je t'intrigue.

x

Il avance. Deux pas.

Je ne bouge toujours pas.

Je suis dans de beaux draps.

Faut que je parte là, maintenant.

Tout de suite.

x

- Bon ben voilà. Ben… tu dois me prendre pour une débile tout droit sortie de sa campagne et t'aurais pas trop tort, je viens d'un village allemand plus petit que le trou du cul du monde, alors je sais que c'est pas évident quand on débarque, surtout à Paris.

- Je te rends nerveuse.

x

Il avance. Trois pas.

Non jure ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort que j'ai peur qu'il se barre.

J'arrive plus à le regarder, je baisse les yeux.

Pourquoi il me fait cet effet-là ?

Même Duo il m'avait jamais fait ça.

A côté de ça j'ai trouvé une bonne excuse pour le revoir !

Go me.

x

- Alors pour te remercier de m'avoir rapporté ma tunique préférée…

- Je te plais.

x

Je suis tentée de fermer les yeux mais je le fais pas.

Si je perds mes yeux, je perds mes repères.

Je me prive d'un sens.

Et c'est dangereux.

Vite.

Vite.

Vite.

x

- Je vais te laisser, tu as l'air…

- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Tu n'attends que ça depuis que tu as posé les yeux sur moi.

- ...pressé ?

x

Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas remis la clé dans la serrure.

Au lieu de ça il me cloue à la porte par son seul regard.

Puis je me ressaisis.

Je le repousse.

Non. J'ai une attirance de dingue envers lui, c'est un vrai aimant ce type.

Mais… je ne le connais pas.

Quand on est sur le point de concrétiser quelque chose, cette même chose perd de son intérêt… non ?

Je suis un moineau mouillé ?

Oh oui, complètement…

_Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche…_

x

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que… _tu crois_

x

Il tend sa main gauche, caresse mon moineau du bout de l'index.

Je me mords la lèvre.

C'est la première fois qu'il me touche, vraiment.

Je le connais depuis quelques heures.

Auto-combustion ?

x

- Si tu veux des excuses, je peux t'en donner.

- …

x

Il ne connaît même pas mon nom…

Je ne connais pas le sien…

C'est pas moi, ça…

_Et en même temps si, si c'est bien moi._

x

- Je n'ai pas bien compris les positions de Keynes…

- Hein ?

x

Il murmure. La pulpe de ses doigts retrace mon moineau et je ferme les yeux.

Faut que je me reprenne.

x

- Tu sais, le cours sur l'étude de la politique de l'emploi des années 30 que tu as passé à me dessiner au lieu de prendre des notes…

x

Scheiße…

Si son index gauche caresse mon tatouage.

Sa main droite…

Sa main droite passe le pan de ma tunique, se faufile sous mon top et le remonte doucement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de frissonner que je crève de chaud.

Mon ventre est nu.

Il parle de plus en plus bas, au point de devoir rapprocher ses lèvres de mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

x

- Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? Qu'on étudie ces _positions_ ensemble ?

x

Il se met lentement à genou, caresse mes abdos du bout des lèvres.

Frôle mon nombril de sa langue.

Sa main est douce même si ses doigts sont calleux. Il a dû faire de la maçonnerie, comme papa.

Ou manier des armes comme… papa.

x

- J'ai _envie_ d'apprendre… tu pourras même me faire passer l'oral.

x

Sa bouche remonte mon estomac.

x

- Et je te le ferai passer aussi.

x

Sa langue effleure mon sein à travers le voile de mon basique.

Il se redresse complètement, sa main droite remontant lentement mon soutien.

Noir sur blanc.

x

- Je vais te donner ce dont ton corps a besoin mais que ton esprit se refuse à admettre.

- Mais...

x

Il a un regard hypnotique.

Sa bouche se pose sur ma gorge.

x

- Je vais te faire taire. Et je vais te faire crier. Et je vais te faire en redemander. Et après tu seras morte…

x

Il attrape mes lèvres entre ses dents.

x

- de fatigue.

x

Il suçote ma lèvre inférieure.

x

- Ou plus si affinités.

x

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf ma porte était ouverte.

Et elle s'était refermée derrière moi…

Avec lui à l'intérieur, entre mes jambes.

Dans la gueule du loup le petit moineau, mes dernières pensées.

Ma dernière volonté.

Insérer les sifflements, les applaudissements.

Générique de fin, crédit.

* * *

**Le Tigre Blanc, même heure.**

x

Comment courir sans donner l'impression que l'on traque ?

En prenant des raccourcis. Dès lors que l'on sait où la proie semble aller, on détermine le trajet que l'on doit emprunter.

Le plus court chemin d'un point à un autre est la ligne droite. Sauf quand cette ligne droite est parsemée de feux rouges.

Et que le plus long chemin n'a aucune contrainte.

Il devient alors un raccourci. Surtout quand il pleut, avec la circulation au ralenti.

J'ai une chance sur deux de me tromper mais si je suis censé le surprendre, autant que je n'ai pas l'air sur ses traces.

Quitte à les perdre.

Quitte ou double. Mais je suis un tigre. Le vent me porte son odeur.

Près, trop près de lui tout à l'heure, trop près du parfum qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il m'a tourné le dos pour entrer en fac.

Trop près de lui pour le toucher. Pas deux fois, Maxwell.

Un parc de traversé, une petite court, un muret, les premières marches d'un centre commercial.

Un escalator, lui qui pénètre la bouche de métro.

Sors son passe comme tout le monde. Bingo.

Je ne sors pas le mien.

Je me colle à son dos autant que je le peux, je le respire.

Il est mouillé, ses vêtements le collent. Sa chemise beige, fluide est devenue translucide.

Son jean simple à présent le moule.

La chaleur de sa peau amplifie son odeur.

Epicé. A peine sucré.

Et alors que je sais qu'il est trop tard pour dire non je murmure contre sa peau chaude.

x

- Je peux… ?

x

Il ne me répond pas, bien sûr, il s'esquive prestement.

Et je me prends la porte de plein fouet.

x

- Arigato…

x

J'esquisse un rictus et murmure pour moi-même.

Je le suis, je ne sais pas où je vais.

Le quai est bondé, je le repère à la natte.

Ses écouteurs sont sur ses oreilles et il tapote du pied.

Je me faufile : si lui est un serpent, je suis un tigre blanc qui a appris se fondre dans la foule.

Qui a appris la chasse.

Je glisse, je glisse jusqu'à me retrouver derrière lui alors que le métro arrive.

Le train stoppe juste devant lui. Il relève la tête et à travers la vitre il me voit derrière lui.

Les portes s'ouvrent, il n'y a presque personne et les passagers de notre quai s'engouffrent, s'engouffrent jusqu'à nous pousser à la porte d'en face.

Son torse presque contre la vitre.

Mon ventre contre ses reins.

Il essaie de se redresser mais je place mes mains sur la paroi, de chaque côté de son corps.

x

- Tut-tut.

x

La sonnerie retentit, d'autres imbéciles entrent à risquer l'accident.

Je suis encore plus contre lui, la porte se verrouille.

Le train démarre.

x

Il semble essayer de se décoller mais en faisant ce mouvement, il place ses fesses mouillées un peu plus contre mon entrejambe.

Et j'halète dans ma tête, relâche à peine un souffle sur sa nuque.

Mes cheveux sont plaqués sur ma tête par la pluie. Une goutte d'eau tombe d'une de mes mèches et glisse dans son cou.

Je relève la tête et regarde ses mouvements à travers la vitre.

Lui ne me regarde pas, ses yeux glissent vers le bas, sur sa gauche.

J'entends quelque chose au-delà du train qui roule et des usagers.

J'entends de la musique plus fort.

x

_I say you don't know  
You say you don't go  
I say... take me out!_

x

Il a monté le son.

Il recommence à tapoter des pieds.

Les stations défilent.

Il se fout de moi.

x

Le machiniste freine d'un seul coup.

Un connard se sert de moi comme d'un pare-choc.

Il tombe sur un roc. Il a du se faire mal.

J'en profite pour me serrer plus encore contre Maxwell.

J'ôte ma main de la paroi pour la poser sur son écouteur droit, l'accrocher à mon oreille.

Le fil est assez long.

J'écoute ce qu'il écoute et je ne le quitte pas des yeux à travers la vitre.

Cette fois il me regarde.

x

_If I move this could die  
If eyes move this could die  
I want you to take me out_

x

J'aime cette chanson.

x

Il fait une chaleur pas possible dans ce métro, la température augmente.

Sa main droite commence à décocher quatre boutons de sa chemise.

Mais elle est trop collée à sa peau pour que l'échancrure ne révèle vraiment la peau.

Sa main droite récupère l'écouteur et je lui mords, lèche la paume.

Il replace l'écouteur contre son oreille tranquillement.

x

Il se retourne subitement, plantant son regard bleu-violet dans le mien.

Il n'est même pas rouge. Je glisse ma jambe et il ne bande pas. Il ne ressent rien.

Il a le sang glacé. C'est un serpent.

C'est un défi. Je le prends comme ça.

Il attrape sa natte dans son dos pour la mettre sur son épaule.

Elle doit la gêner maintenant que son dos est collé à la vitre.

Le train redémarre, tout le monde de nous, c'est le métro. Il peut se passer n'importe quoi personne n'est au courant et personne n'intervient.

On ne se quitte pas des yeux.

Quinze secondes où nos torses s'écrasent puis le métro s'arrête.

x

Il y a du changement, cette fois les gens descendent presque tous, ils nous déplacent, nous poussent, nous invectivent, nous dirigent envers et contre moi vers la sortie.

Nos corps se collent plus encore, chaque fois que j'essaie de frôler ses lèvres par accident, il m'esquive.

Il est poussé au point d'avoir un pied dehors.

Je le suis, la sonnerie retentit.

Je vais pour sortir quand à une vitesse hallucinante, il pose ses deux mains sur mon torse et appuie d'un coup sec.

Ses écouteurs se détachent de ses oreilles.

La sonnerie cesse.

La porte se referme sur moi.

Un rictus.

Le métro ne redémarre pas tout de suite. Je me rapproche un peu plus de la porte, au point que mon visage touche presque le carreau, presque, parce qu'il est trop sale pour que je m'avance plus.

Le serpent plisse légèrement les paupières, incline la tête de côté, pose son index sur la vitre, au niveau de ma bouche.

Puis il ôte son doigt, me tourne le dos, remet les écouteurs. S'en va.

Comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Sa chemise fine laisse entrevoir ce que j'avais aperçu quand il était de face.

Le tracé glisse aussi sur son dos… doit enrouler son corps…

Il rejette sa natte en arrière et disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Le train redémarre sans que je ne sache où je vais.

Je ne sais pas qui il est mais je veux le voir nu.

Je veux effacer ce rictus.

Je veux mes crocs de tigre bien planté dans sa gorge de serpent.

Je veux faire bouillir ce sang-froid.

x

x

**OWARI OS 3  
**

* * *

Suuuuurpriiiise !

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**OS IV : Le Paon**

Quand ? A mon retour du Japon et encore si ça vous dit :p

J'ai promis de faire ce que je pouvais et j'ai fait !

Merci et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ J-7 !! ¤

**Disclaimers bis : Take me out appartient à Franz Ferdinand.**


	4. Le Paon

**Disclaimers** ** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing****, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent ****Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T flirtant sur le M ici. **

**Genre : Suite de oneshots (total : 5) à propos de 5 jeunes hommes tatoués qui ont chacun un secret. Ces 5 hommes sont amenés à se rencontrer. Parfois on peut tracer son destin sur sa peau. **

**Pour qui ? Cette fic est pour Akai Ringo, il y a bien longtemps. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la terminer et là c'est fait. Bisous petite dame ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai tout bientôt.

Petit mot : ceux qui ne sont pas au courant et qui suivent Amour, Stage et Pizza : j'ai posté la suite (c'est la 3e partie)

PS : il y a plusieurs pov dans cette partie. Vous saurez automatiquement qui parle, c'est indiqué en gras.

**PPS : je suis rentrée du Japon et c'était super ! Alors je vous ai manqué ? :p **

* * *

**Cold Hearted Snake**

**Oneshot IV : Le Paon **

**Dortoir de l'Université Mahatma Gandhi, chez Hilde Schbeiker, Paris, 17 avril 2010, 18h00.**

x

**Le Paon**

x

Intouchée.

Pour l'instant.

Jolie sans être belle. Imparfaite. Inexpérimentée. Affamée.

Cela se terminera avant même d'avoir commencé.

Une perte de temps. Mais ma peau me trahit. Mon corps me fait mal. Et son corps me réclame.

Les heures passent trop vite, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

Tuer le temps avant de la tuer elle.

Un peu d'endorphine pour droguer le mal.

Endormons la douleur avant ma dose.

Avant la mort.

* * *

**Le moineau**

x

Histoire sans parole. Pas un mot entre nous. Du tissu entre nos corps.

Sexe sans histoire. Nos corps s'ignorent depuis les préliminaires. Depuis la porte close.

Ma peau chauffe sans brûler, la chair de poule s'estompe. Je redescends sans être montée trop haut.

Il paraît que quand on est sur le point de mourir on revoit sa vie défiler.

Si je dois mourir c'est de frustration. Du coup ce qui défile n'a rien à voir avec ma vie.

J'ai les images de romans que j'ai lus, de magasines que j'ai feuilletés.

J'ai les images de sitcoms ou de séries américaines sur fond de soleil couchant et de musique romantique.

Je ne suis même pas nue. Mon pantalon et ma tunique traînent quelque part dans le salon, l'un des pans de ma culotte joue au hula hoop avec ma cheville droite.

Mon soutien-gorge est relevé, comme mon top.

Il n'est même pas nu non plus.

Son pantalon noir est avec ses sandales, dans l'entrée, sa besace est restée dans le salon. J'avais voulu le toucher et il a guidé ma main sur son torse, son ventre, avant de la stopper. C'était… hmm… lisse, chaud. Pourquoi ça ne restait pas comme ça ?

Sa tunique courte et bleue a été traquée par mes doigts, pas assez pour pouvoir la chasser, il voulait la garder.

Mes doigts avaient rencontré quelques cicatrices le long de ses côtes. Il en avait peut-être une au niveau du cœur.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est comme figé. C'est à ce moment-là que je n'ai plus pu le toucher comme je le voulais.

Les sports de combat pouvaient être dangereux et vu le corps qu'il avait il devait pratiquer.

Conditionnel. Je ne sais rien de lui, pas même son nom. Ce qui m'excitait il y a peu commence à me faire peur.

x

- …

x

Son souffle n'est pas court. Le mien ne l'est plus.

Ses cheveux sont resté attachés, je les aurais voulus détachés, eux, et non lui.

J'aurais voulu qu'il s'attache et m'attache en même temps. Ne serait-ce que pour cette nuit.

A quoi ça sert d'être à deux dans un lit si chacun vit son truc tout seul ?

_Attache-moi à toi…_

Passe-temps. On dirait qu'il s'emmerde.

Tout ça pour ça ?

Je perds mes plumes comme on perdrait ses illusions, sauf que je n'en ai pas eues.

Je ne sais pas ce que je perds puisque je n'ai pas vécu.

Je ne sais pas ce que je gagne non plus ni si j'y gagne quelque chose.

C'est avec un flegme assez exceptionnel qu'il m'allonge sur le lit.

J'aurais pu me vexer si j'y avais cru à tout ça.

Ses gestes sont sûrs, il me prépare méthodiquement, presque mécaniquement.

Je prends un peu de plaisir, là, à défaut de prendre mon pied.

Préserve-moi, préserve-toi, merci. Trop aimable.

Prudence, prudence. Ne pas jouir ne protège de rien.

Je me tends malgré moi. Je suis une grande fille et j'assume tout ce que je fais. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être en colère contre moi, lui, cette pulsion.

Ce fiasco.

Je veux et je ne veux plus. Je m'en veux de le vouloir quand même, d'écouter cette petite voix qui a faim d'une denrée inconnue. Faim de lui malgré tout.

x

- …

x

Il se surélève. Nos corps se touchent à peine mais on ne se touche pas.

Je le vois sans le voir.

Il ne me regarde plus.

Je pourrais tricoter un pull peut-être.

La descente aux enfers rend cynique.

Un enfer bien tiède.

Il entre, je me crispe.

Il entre, j'anticipe, en rythme mais j'ai bien du mal à danser.

Des étrangers trop intimes.

Il semble ailleurs alors qu'il est en moi. Et moi je réfléchis au lieu de vivre.

Je réfléchis aux pas au lieu de me laisser guider par la musique.

x

- …

x

Lent.

Lent.

Lent.

Profond.

Le septième ciel ? Une invention de pucelles, ou de filles qui ne le sont plus et qui préfèreraient l'être.

Quel ciel ? Je couche avec un homme qui semble assurer le service minimum.

Métronome.

Cadencé.

Tic tac.

Tic tac.

Elle est où l'explosion de lumière ?

Je mords ma lèvre fort et il ne vient pas la lécher comme au ciné.

Je veux le mordre lui, casser son stoïcisme, son rythme.

Fougueux, puissant.

Tout en contrôle. Il me « donne ce que je veux » comme il me l'a si bien fait remarquer plus tôt et quelque part c'est vrai.

C'est contradictoire.

Il faut bien lui accorder ça : il y va comme si j'étais une femme et non une fleur.

Comme si j'étais faite de chair et d'hormones.

Même si mes hormones étaient un peu au point mort, même si la fièvre était retombée depuis la porte.

Même si vu le peu que je ressens il s'y prend comme un manche.

Même si son souffle était trop loin de mon cou.

Même si nos silences.

Il…

Il est vraiment dur. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il y va simplement, comme si j'avais l'habitude et tant mieux, la discrimination des pucelles ça allait un temps.

Je ne suis pas en sucre même s'il me les brise.

Même s'il me glace.

x

- Bor…del…

x

Lent.

Lent.

Lent.

Profond.

Sueur.

Les images s'estompent, ma vue se trouble et mon corps se tend un peu plus.

Se détend, plutôt. Je le reçois mieux même si ce n'est pas encore ça.

Je commence à le ressentir lui, pas juste le sentir.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens mais ça devient fort. Violent.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il suscite en moi mais c'est là.

C'est bizarre. Ça monte. Ça me frustre. C'est…

x

- Trop… lent…

x

Trop lent. Trop lent. Je ne suis pas les autres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Quelque chose monte, monte en moi, m'oppresse.

Je suis à deux doigts de le tuer.

Mon corps se contracte, faux mouvement. Je l'enserre entre mes cuisses, instinctivement.

J'ai envie de le briser.

J'ai envie qu'il craque mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Foutu stress, le mien.

Foutu contrôle, le sien.

Foutue rage qui menace de me faire imploser.

Foutu distance alors qu'il est juste…

x

- là…

x

Lent.

Lent.

Lent.

Profond.

Le sexe ne change rien et ça change tout.

Je ne sais pas où poser les mains. J'ai envie qu'il vienne plus vite.

Je veux qu'il mette le doigt dans l'engrenage que je suis. Je veux être et avoir. Je veux cet inconnu si fort que j'en tremble.

Je veux ouvrir mes ailes en même temps que mon corps.

Je veux voler.

Cui-cui.

Soleil couchant, hein ? Musique romantique ?

Il n'est même pas couché sur moi mon soleil de nuit. Et nos respirations, le sommier qui couine et la tête de lit qui cogne sont notre musique.

Cogne.

Cogne.

C'est ma fête, c'est mon corps, c'est mon cœur qui bat si fort qu'il va me rendre sourde.

Merde, c'est ma première fois et je veux qu'il me veuille. Je veux qu'il ait faim de mon tout petit moi, du moineau que je suis.

Je veux qu'il me dévore au lieu de me picorer.

Je veux le dévorer. Je me sens oiseau de proie et c'est étrange.

Je veux lui faire voler son satané contrôle. Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne même si je le devine.

Je veux qu'il explose et je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire vraiment grimper. Je ne suis pas une actrice, je ne peux pas faire semblant de savoir où le toucher.

Ni semblant d'être vraiment touchée par ce qu'il me fait.

Ou plutôt touchée comme je le _devrais_.

Même si ça change…

Ma vision devient claire, je bouge en même temps que lui. Je l'épouse.

Et mes images meurent. Et son visage se grave sur ma rétine.

Ma réalité.

J'ai chaud, de plus en plus.

Je contracte les cuisses, encore.

Je l'entends, je le vois respirer plus fort.

x

- Oh…

x

Je ne suis plus vierge car il est en moi, ses yeux sombres sur mes cheveux.

Mon regard est sur son menton fier, sur la sueur qui y colle une longue mèche de ses cheveux…

Il sent que je le fixe. Il penche la tête vers moi. Je voyais rouge mais là je ne vois plus que du noir.

Et je n'ai plus envie de le broyer.

Je ne sais pas si un regard change les autres. Mais son rythme a encore changé. Mes dents se desserrent lentement et mon souffle m'échappe.

Mes râles s'enfuient. Je veux que lui aussi.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

J'agrippe ses avant-bras, je n'ose pas monter plus haut.

Je n'ose pas trop le toucher mais je le fixe, je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

C'est plus fort que moi. Plus fort que ma pudeur. Plus fort que ma fierté.

Je le veux nu…

x

- Oui…

x

Je ne suis plus vierge et ça fait très chaud… quelque chose me brûle. Ce sont ses yeux.

Il me grave aussi dans se rétines.

Il va me graver à s'en cramer les yeux.

Je me sens plus nue que je ne le suis vraiment.

Je veux être nue.

Je veux qu'il le soit.

Plus vite.

Plus vite.

Il entre, j'ondule.

Il entre, je l'accueille.

Oh p…. bienvenue…

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais je le fais…

Et ça le fait.

J'entre en combustion.

Les avant-bras ne suffisent plus.

J'attrape son top et le lui arrache je ne sais comment.

Le mien disparaît comme mes seins disparaissent sous ses mains.

Je suis une poupée qui dit oui, oui.

x

- Oui…

x

J'arrache le lien qui retient ses cheveux et une pluie de soie noire me chatouille.

Je griffe ses reins, ses fesses que j'attrape.

J'ose.

La fièvre monte et il plonge dans mon cou, va de plus en plus vite.

Je vais le regretter mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça.

Il vit en moi, s'agite alors que nos corps se collent vraiment pour la première fois.

Mes cuisses frémissent et mes bras enserrent.

Mon corps capture.

Il murmure.

x

- Le moineau a des serres.

- …

x

Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle de mes mouvements, je sens mes orteils se contracter.

Je dois faire une allergie à sa peau, ou à son parfum. Mon tatouage me crucifie de douleur, je le sens comme s'étendre sur toute la longueur de mon bras, comme une trainée de lave.

Je sens mon corps au bord de la rupture… et je prends mon pied en même temps que je les prends lui et son contrôle.

Je sens quelque chose bouger sous mes doigts, une surface différente. Je sens sa peau changer.

Je plante mes ongles dans son dos.

Je sens mon sang entrer en ébullition.

Il parle dans une autre langue.

J'aimerais crier son nom mais… _je le connais pas ?_

Sa bouche se colle à la mienne et je crois que je meurs, mon corps se tend à se briser.

Il tremble.

Il souffre.

Je m'envole.

Je suis peut-être morte.

* * *

**Le Tigre Blanc, même heure, à une quelconque station de métro.**

x

Ils inventent tout un tas de choses.

C'est beau la technologie, l'infiniment petit.

C'est beau le micro GPS de la taille et de l'épaisseur d'une carte téléphonique.

C'est beau la carte SIM et le micro-boitier avec le service « où est ta caisse » avec le repérage satellitaire en temps réel.

Avec le suivi du GPS sur Internet, sur le site ouestacaisse .com.

C'est beau une main baladeuse qui glisse le GPS dans une poche juste avant de perdre la trace de ma proie.

Une minute avant que le métro ne se referme, quand je l'avais tout contre moi.

Je me suis arrêté à la station suivante, sans savoir où j'étais.

Je sors et vais boire un verre. Je vais même faire un tour du quartier voir si je ne trouve pas un barbier.

Je vais me faire beau.

Après j'allumerais mon portable et me connecterai sur le site ouestacaisse. J'attendrais que le GPS se soit stabilisé avant de le rejoindre.

J'esquisse un sourire.

J'arrive, Snake.

* * *

**Le Scorpion, son appartement du XVe arrondissement, 19h30.**

x

J'emmène Trowa Barton chez moi.

J'ai un petit appartement confortable, un 50 mètres carrés plutôt classique au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble entièrement rénové.

Digicode, concierge, monte-charge à grilles en fer forgé, porte blindée, double-vitrage... parfait pour moi.

Du parquet au sol, du beige, du rouge ou du blanc aux murs selon les pièces. Un sofa aussi noir que mon lit est bleu. Une cuisine américaine. Tranquille.

Je referme la porte derrière lui et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le divan, je lui propose à boire, il décline.

Il m'observe à travers sa longue mèche.

Il veut en savoir plus sur son affectation.

On va mettre les choses au point.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de lancer, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

x

- On va arrêter le suspense. Tu ne tueras personne, Pietro Walter Barton. En tous cas, tu ne me tueras pas moi.

x

Il hausse un sourcil.

Il se relève.

Je vais être plus clair.

x

- Ton véritable contact s'appelle – pardon s'appelait – Milliardo Peacecraft. Oui, le grand frère chéri de ton avocate. Accessoirement, l'ancienne petite main de la mafia sicilienne. Grand ami de la Triade.

x

Il recherche discrètement son arme, juste au cas où.

Il ouvre la bouche. J'espère que la question ne sera pas stupide.

x

- Cela fait un an que l'on se côtoie et tu n'as rien dit ?

- Ils ont bien fait les choses. Sur ton dossier il n'y a que des coupures de journaux – en noir et blanc - ? la seule photo où tu apparaisses en couleur, tu as les cheveux longs et noir et tes yeux sont bleus.

x

Il me lance un regard torve.

x

- Ils ont maquillé les choses de manière à ce que si Milliardo échouait, personne ne put remonter jusqu'à toi. Jusqu'à eux. Avoir les codes c'était bien. Ne pas savoir à qui les donner, c'était ballot, tu me pardonneras l'expression.

**- …**

x

Se faire piéger était une chose.

Se faire baiser en était une autre.

x

**- **Je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Papa Peacecraft était un grand ami de Papa Winner. Papa Peacecraft était batman : philanthrope, prix Nobel de la paix le jour et l'un des principaux et généreux donateurs de la cosa nostra. Cosa Nostra étant le S de l'alliance SCC. Sicile. Chine. Colombie. Papa Winner est donc un escroc aux allures de mécène, richissime… et indépendant.

- Je sais pour qui je bosse.

x

Je lui lance un regard sardonique.

x

- Tant mieux pour toi. Celles qui auraient pu être mes demi-sœurs n'ont pas été reconnues pour leur sécurité et accessoirement parce que les filles n'avaient aucune importance pour Salim Winner.

- Et toi tu es son seul fils.

- Entre l'opinion publique et ma vie, Salim a choisi. Dès lors que j'ai été reconnu ce que j'avais pris pour l'Enfer auparavant n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de Paradis.

x

Il croise les bras en silence.

J'énumère.

x

- Je suis devenu un moyen de pression pour que Papounet donne sa fortune à la cause, ouvre les frontières sur les territoires qu'il contrôle en Afrique – à armer tout le monde pour faire son beurre sur les guerres civiles entre autres et surtout mettre les divers gouvernements du continent dans sa poche, parce que ceux-là quand ils tuaient ils ne faisaient pas semblant et ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment des rituels. Les cérémonies, seppuku et autre initiations ils s'en carrent.

x

La lueur ironique dans son regard ne passe pas inaperçue.

x

- Papa Winner aime bouffer à tous les râteliers, s'allier avec tout le monde. Mais le monde, son monde lui demande de choisir. Comme il veut rester neutre on le menace avec moi. Comme il continue à rester neutre et qu'il s'en fout, on ne se contente plus de menacer.

x

Il me regarde fixement.

x

- Oui mais, il y a un os. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je suis déterminé à les faire payer. Je suis déterminé à détruire tout ce que mon père a construit.

- ...

- Je suis déterminé à détruire tous ces cartels. De l'écologie dans le sang. De l'anarchie contrôlée. Le chaos. Un autre moyen de gagner de l'argent : faire le ménage.

- Et tu me parles de ça parce que…

- Parce que je suis censé être l'une de tes cibles. Parce que ton contact est mort et que tu vas devoir prendre une décision.

x

Son regard change imperceptiblement.

Il devient froid.

Tant mieux, il me prend au sérieux.

x

- Milliardo ne portait pas de tatouage. Mon scorpion est personnel et surtout une énorme coïncidence. Aucun rapport avec le mot de passe. Oui même pour les gens comme nous le hasard peut exister.

x

Même si je n'y crois qu'à moitié.

Hilde Schbeiker est une fille somme toute banale.

Et pourtant.

x

- Ou pas. Comment est-il mort ?

- Si tu me cherches bien tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- Si te chercher revient à refuser de rentrer dans une vendetta de fils à papa frustré… je vais te trouver.

x

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le fils à papa frustré ?

x

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

x

J'aime quand il module sa voix.

x

- J'appellerai pas ça une vendetta de fils à papa. Juste une vendetta. Et en même temps ce sera bon pour la planète.

- Ecologique ?

x

Je ris doucement.

x

- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, l'altruisme tu t'en fous alors je vais faire un marché avec toi. Sincère.

x

Il hausse un sourcil.

x

- Oui sincère. Parce que tu as cru avoir ton avocate et elle t'a eu jusqu'au coude avec sa paire de fesse. Elle t'a pris pour un imbécile, je ne te ferai pas cet affront.

- Trop aimable.

- Je sais, je sais. Milliardo est resté vivant suffisamment longtemps pour que j'obtienne ce que je veux et pour avoir la certitude qu'il ne me menait pas en bateau. Un homme désespéré fait la plus fiable des balances.

- Et la plus pitoyable des victimes.

x

On est d'accord sur un point.

x

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai un dossier, à peu près complet, qui me dit qui tu es, d'où tu viens. Il ne te dit pas pourquoi tu es ce que tu es mais il en dit suffisamment pour que tu comprennes un peu plus les choses. Savoir d'où l'on vient permet de mieux déterminer où l'on va.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça.

x

Mon ton se durcit.

x

- Tu es l'un des meilleurs dans ton domaine. Je peux avoir besoin de toi, alors je te laisse deux choix. Soit tu m'aides à faire le ménage et tu as tout ce que tu veux, y compris moi parce qu'on ne va pas se leurrer, on s'aimante.

x

J'humecte mes lèvres avant de poursuivre.

x

- Soit je te décapite. Et tu as beau te régénérer, je doute qu'il ne te pousse une deuxième tête.

- …

- Je te vois sourire. Milliardo a cru que ce serait facile aussi. Il a fait semblant d'être mon ami, de vouloir connaître le fils de son parrain. Et moi j'ai fait semblant d'y croire. Mais je n'ai pas fait semblant de le tuer.

x

Je fais un pas vers lui.

Il ne desserre pas les bras.

x

- Il est beau le pseudo choix. Il se rapproche dangereusement de 0.

- Faux.

- Tu parles. Si je ne fais pas ce que tu veux, tu vas _essayer_ de m'éliminer.

x

Hey ! Il pourrait présenter les choses autrement ?

Je fais la moue.

x

- Je n'ai pas parler d'essayer. Et tu as beau être très mignon, j'ai envie de vivre.

- Tu es présomptueux. Et tu es comme eux.

x

Je ne souris plus.

x

- Faux. Ceux qui t'ont aidé t'ont menti, Barton. Moi je te dis les choses telles qu'elles sont.

- Telles que tu les vois.

- Possible. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait interner en te faisant croire que tu ne subirais pas le même traitement que les malades.

x

Je m'approche encore.

Il ne recule pas.

x

- Tu t'attaques à très gros. Tu joues dangereux. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

- Ils pourraient dire la même chose, seulement ils ne savent pas.

x

Il ne bouge toujours pas.

x

- Qui te dit qu'ils ne savent pas déjà ? Qui te dit que tu as raison ? Qui te dit que tu n'es pas manipulé par tes propres informations ?

- Cela te va bien de parler sachant que tu sais à peine qui t'emploie quoi que tu en dises. Que celui que tu as pris pour ton contact est ta cible ?

x

Ses traits se figent.

x

- Et puis la manipulation ne marche que si je fais le jeu de quelqu'un, Trowa. Je joue pour moi et suis déterminé à ne pas faire un « seul contre tous ».

- C'est qu'il y aurait un cerveau sous cette blondeur.

- Je pense. Je ne suis pas suicidaire contrairement aux apparences...

x

Je lui souris

x

- Tu me menaces. Tu dois l'être quelque part.

- Par contre toi, tu n'as aucune certitude. Je peux donc comprendre que tu te questionnes mais l'horloge fait tic tac et je n'ai pas toute la soirée.

x

Je sors mes deux sabres.

Un homme armé en vaut deux.

Et quand il a deux armes il en vaut…

x

- Décide-toi.

* * *

** Le Moineau, même heure.**

x

Bi-bip bi-bip bi-bip.

Je hais les portables, les sms, ces merdes qui contribuent à te remettre dans le monde réel.

Je l'aurais bien éjecté ce portable mais d'une c'est pas le mien, il est déchargé.

De deux il est trop loin, sur ma commode à moitié cassé. Toute récupérée à une brocante à prix réduit. C'est sûr qu'avec un pied en moins…

Mais avec une cale ça passe tout seul.

J'ai froid. Je cherche à tâtons les draps à terre et me recouvre de blanc.

J'ouvre un œil. Le soleil se couche, les lumières de la ville font des dortoirs des mosaïques d'or.

L'orangé nimbe son corps.

Il est beau.

Je ne fume pas. Mais je comprends l'urgence de la clope.

J'ai froid et c'est de la faute du monde réel.

Il s'est relevé doucement, après avoir passé un moment à imprimer son corps dans le mien.

Il consulte son message calmement et nu.

Il repose le portable doucement.

Je le vois en train de se rhabiller.

Sexy…

Il porte pas de sous-vêtements, hihi.

Il s'est penché pour remettre ses chaussettes avant d'enfiler son pantalon.

Hm… dommage…

En se penchant ses cheveux ont glissé sur une de ses épaules.

Quand je pense que cette soie noire a caressé tout mon corps…

Hm… j'en ferme les yeux, resserrant mon oreiller contre moi.

Midinette, moi ?

Hormonale, surtout. J'étais à deux doigts de rater ma première fois et ça s'est mieux passé que je l'attendais.

Bien mieux mais bon il n'est jamais trop tard !

C'était bizarre… c'était flippant… C'était bien.

Peut-être qu'il voudra me revoir après…

Moi je veux bien. Je veux encore m'envoler avec lui. Bon pas tout de suite, il faut laisser se reposer le chou-fleur.

Mais plus tard ? Peut-être qu'on peut sortir ensemble un petit peu ?

Pas de plan sur la comète, hein ? Mais on ne sait jamais…

Je rouvre les yeux.

Son dos est… presque nu ?

Quelque chose le drape. C'est énorme. C'est classe…

Il a un tatouage. C'était sûrement ça que je sentais sous mes doigts.

Un tatouage… de paon ?

C'est beau sur sa peau.

Son corps tremble imperceptiblement, il sent peut-être mon regard ?

J'ai envie de lui demander son nom…

J'ai envie de le toucher…

x

- Euh…

x

Il tremble de plus en plus. Bon sang il se passe quoi ? Il convulse ? Il a bouffé un truc ? Il a fumé ?

x

- Est-ce que…

x

Il ne me répond toujours pas.

Il se penche et j'entends un zip. Il prend un truc dans sa besace.

Il la referme.

Il inspire.

Son portable bipe encore, il le serre si fort qu'il va soit le broyer, soit l'éclater contre le mur.

Il n'en fait rien, le glisse presque trop calmement dans une de ses poches…

Avant de renverser toutes les babioles qui sont sur ma commode.

Il hurle.

Il a mal ?

Son corps est en sueur, plus qu'avec moi tout à l'heure.

Je m'approche un peu et là…

Il se retourne.

x

- …

x

Je déglutis.

Ses yeux sont injectés de sang.

Il a un truc dans la main droite…un long truc en cuir comme un étui…

Et y a comme un long couteau, le genre qu'on voit dans les films d'arts martiaux, super aiguisé avec une figure dessus qui a des faux-airs de dragon.

Le genre qu'on ne doit pas avoir dans un sac de cours.

C'est un jouet, hein ?

C'est pas un psychopathe ?

Oh merde…

Il va me tuer.

x

- Pour…quoi ?

x

Pourquoi je fais jamais les choses correctement ?

x

- Parce que tu n'as pas de chance.

- …

- Et parce que tu as vu.

x

Vu quoi ? Je peux oublier tu sais ?

Je reste quelques nano secondes à le fixer, les yeux écarquillés avant de reculer.

Il ne m'en dira pas plus.

Il avance lentement, les yeux dans les miens.

Puis il accélère d'un seul coup ce qui me fait lâcher mon drap.

Il se prend les pieds dedans, m'évitant une ablation de l'appendicite de justesse.

Mon hurlement reste coincé dans ma gorge comme dans les cauchemars où on veut désespérément hurler à pleins poumons mais tout est noué.

x

- Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu…

x

Je cours nue, me prends les pieds dans une de ses sandales, me cogne, arrive à ouvrir la porte d'entrée je ne sais comment.

L'instinct de survie ?

Je l'aurais bien enfermé à l'intérieur mais je n'ai pas pensé à prendre la clé.

Je frappe à une porte et personne ne m'ouvre.

Je vais pour prendre les escaliers mais je l'entends ouvrir la porte.

Trop tard.

L'ascenseur met trop de temps.

Je regarde à droite, à gauche et je vois le placard à balai de l'étage.

Ma vie est un film d'horreur de série Z.

Cliché ? Non, le placard n'est pas en bois, il me protègera de la lame.

S'il s'ouvre. Et s'il y a de la place dedans. Et si je peux verrouiller de l'intérieur.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je fonce.

Je fonce et je pleure, j'essaie de ne pas renifler.

Les deux portent s'ouvrent et je les referme devant moi doucement.

Ces putain de portes ne se verrouillent pas.

Je prends un balai dans la main gauche et une pelle de fer dans la main droite.

J'entends des pas. Il se dirige d'abord vers les escaliers.

Puis il va vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre à ce moment.

Puis il vient vers le placard.

Vers moi.

Lentement.

Je l'entends respirer.

Il n'y a pas assez d'espace pour que je cale les portes.

S'il vise l'interstice sa lame peut se coincer, se casser.

Ou se ficher en moi.

Quitte ou double mais c'est moi qui vais tout perdre dans tous les cas.

x

- Je sais que tu es là.

x

Je sais que tu le sais.

Je voudrais fermer les yeux très forts.

Bi-bip bi-bip bi-bip.

Je le sens regarder la fente entre les deux portes.

Je l'imagine calculer où me toucher et je frémis, chassant les images de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Je resserre mon balai et la queue de ma pelle.

J'aimerais être bourrée ou dans un bad trip.

Je suis juste dans de beaux draps.

x

Bi-bip bi-bip bi-bip.

Qui que ce soit est pressé.

x

Bi-bip bi-bip bi-bip.

Il prend une inspiration.

Je crois entendre l'ascenseur monter.

Je rêve peut-être.

x

Ding !

x

Je l'entends soupirer.

Je l'entends me souffler.

x

- Je reviendrai pour toi, petit moineau en cage.

x

Bi-bip bi-bip bi-bip.

x

J'entends la lame glisser sur la porte.

J'entends des gens monter à l'étage.

J'entends l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

Et je l'entends s'éloigner.

Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu…

Je n'ose pas respirer.

Je n'ose pas sangloter

Je n'ose pas éclater de rire nerveusement à me savoir nue et grelottante dans un placard, armée d'un balai et d'une pelle.

Xéna n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort peut-être mais ne nous met ni à l'abri de la folie, ni de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me calmer, d'être rationnelle.

Mon coup de folie a failli me coûter la vie.

J'essaie de penser à ce que je vais faire.

D'abord le dénoncer.

Ensuite prendre quelques affaires et me…

La porte s'ouvre violemment.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rien.

* * *

** Le Serpent, même heure.**

x

Entrepôt désaffecté.

Pas un chat.

Immense. Avec des poutres apparentes.

Pas un rat.

Ça sent le propre, trop le propre.

Ça sent le nettoyeur. Et ce n'est pas un poisson.

Il fait noir dehors et c'est la nouvelle lune. A l'intérieur les lumières vacillent.

C'est un squat. C'est une chance qu'il y ait l'électricité.

On pourrait transformer tout ça en boite de nuit, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas dansé…

Quoique je vais le faire cette nuit…

Pas un bruit…

Mais le silence s'effrite.

J'entends des pas feutrés.

Ah… déjà.

Il avance vers moi.

Je le laisse venir.

Il semble surpris que je le laisse faire mais se reprend.

Il ne s'est pas changé depuis tout à l'heure. Baskets blanches, jeans bleu, polo noir.

Il est à quelques centimètres de moi à présent.

Il va pour me parler mais je le devance.

J'avance… je pose les doigts sur les bords de son haut… avant de les lui relever.

Et que vois-je… C'est un travail d'orfèvre qui semble correspondre à la personnalité de mon stalker.

Les muscles sont puissants. La démarche féline. La détermination aux limites du danger.

Ou de la bêtise.

Magnétique.

Je me lèche les lèvres.

Il hausse un sourcil.

Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

x

- Tigre blanc si éloigné de sa tanière… tu t'es donné bien du mal pour venir jusqu'ici… qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je ne sais pas t'emprunter un stylo ?

x

Je ris doucement.

J'enlève complètement son polo.

Ses mains se posent sur mon t-shirt noir.

Il le remonte… et regarde.

Il est fasciné. Ça peut se comprendre, il n'est pas banal.

Le vêtement est à terre.

Du bout de l'index il suit mon tatouage.

La tête du cobra est sur mon pectoral gauche.

Son corps s'enroule autour trois fois : un premier tour sur mon torse, passe par l'extrémité sud de mes omoplates avant de revenir sur mon estomac, glisser sur le bas de mon dos avant de repasser sur mon ventre et de finir sa course entre mes fesse, la queue s'enroulant autour de ma cuisse droite.

Ça il ne peut pas le voir, j'ai encore mon pantalon.

Mais je sens qu'il veut me l'ôter.

Ma peau doit lui manquer même s'il la connaît peu.

x

- Le serpent s'enroule autour de sa proie, lentement afin de l'écraser, l'étouffer. A l'échelle humaine, c'est presque de l'asphyxie auto érotique… tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tu es érotique…

x

Je sais.

Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire.

x

- Tu n'aimerais pas me sentir tout autour de toi ?

x

Je l'attise du bout des doigts.

Il ne se lasse pas de mon reptile.

x

- Tu n'aimerais pas m'envelopper comme mon tatouage le fait ? Ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux me disent…

x

Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que celui de son tatouage.

Celui qui le lui a fait a su capter son essence.

x

- Pourquoi tu me laisses te toucher ?

- Parce que tu as les mains douces ? Je les ai senties tout à l'heure, tu sais ?

x

Il me touche un peu plus fort.

Je me rapproche, lèche le sel de sa peau.

x

- Le serpent ne pique pas, il mord. Tu n'aimes pas mes morsures, Tigre Blanc ?

x

Je lui mordille l'oreille.

Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup ou c'est peut-être moi.

Hm.

Oulà il s'emballe.

Je le guide gentiment vers une poutre alors qu'il essaie de m'embrasser.

Je l'y appuie doucement parce que d'ici peu de temps, ses jambes vont lâcher.

Il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes en même temps qu'il attrape mes fesses.

Doué…

x

- Oui, c'est ça… j'aime ça.

x

Lui aussi.

* * *

**Le Tigre Blanc**

x

- Encore. Colle-moi au mur…

x

Ça marcherait mieux si tu me laissais faire.

Chaque fois que je veux inverser nos positions il me frustre.

Il me laisse contre la poutre et il se frotte.

Serpent jusqu'au bout de la queue.

Difficile, oui. Ça ne le rend que plus…

Enfin pour moi.

Je lui murmure.

x

- Déboucle ta ceinture, je veux sentir tes fesses.

- …

- et… le reste.

- …

x

Clé au bras, poignets attachés au-dessus de ma tête.

Menotté à la poutre en un temps record.

Qui est ce type ?

Un sadique ?

Un nouveau jeu ?

Hm… j'aime bien être attaché mais m'est avis que ce serait trop simple.

Je le sens mal.

x

- On va se mettre d'accord tout de suite beau gosse. Tu m'indiffères. Je me suis servi de ton attirance pour te séduire. Ça a été plutôt rapide. Comme le plus puissant des venins.

x

Cette phrase assénée comme on retourne une lame encore et encore dans la plaie.

Au risque de briser tes effets, triste sire, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas clair dès le départ.

N'est manipulé que celui qui y croit ses proies faciles.

Je suis un gibier ?

Tant mieux, ça ne rend que la chose plus…

Excitante.

J'aime le danger.

Je flirte avec le danger.

Je nique le danger.

Je sens quelque chose me piquer l'échine.

Une écharde.

x

- Cold Hearted Snake…

x

Il me sourit.

x

- C'est drôle comme les petits noms peuvent être les mêmes où que l'on soit, avec des sens complètement différents sans être opposés.

x

Je ne vois pas l'humour mais je suppose qu'il va m'expliquer.

Je le bouffe des yeux… dans ma tête. Qui ne le boufferait pas des yeux alors qu'il est comme ça ?

A moitié nu, le serpent s'enroulant autour de son corps comme j'ai envie de…

x

- Ici on m'appelle comme ça parce que je m'en cogne quand je blesse ceux qui me désirent, ceux qui croient me posséder alors que je les baise. Ceux qui croient m'attacher parce qu'ils me kiffent. Ce genre de cons, quoi.

- …

x

Il me caresse lentement la joue et son regard se pare de froide indulgence.

Sa main est aussi glacée que son cœur, si toutefois il en a un. Et il paraît qu'il n'en a pas.

Je retiens ma bouche d'attraper ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

Pour les sucer.

J'aime le scandale.

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas sa réputation.

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas qui il était même si je ne le connaissais pas.

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

Son sourire devient carnassier.

x

- Le hasard n'existe peut-être pas, Tigre Blanc. Cold Hearted Snake est aussi le petit nom que m'a donné mon premier contrat avant de mourir. Un amant.

x

Contrat ?

Hm. Ça faisait longtemps.

x

- Ses dernières paroles, son dernier souffle étaient pour moi. La rigidité cadavérique lui allait si bien.

x

Il a l'air nostalgique.

Ou ironique.

Soit il est complètement fumé et il me raconte n'importe quoi.

Soit c'est un psychopathe.

Soit c'est un professionnel. Mais qui le paye ?

x

- Je suis l'héritier d'un yakuza. Si tu voulais m'impressionner avec ton CV…

x

Ses yeux prennent un éclat diabolique.

x

- Ne te laisse pas abuser par mon blabla, je suis juste sympa à ma manière. On est en éco, je vais te donner des stats. J'ai buté suffisamment de personnes pour certifier que 7/10 elles ont envie de savoir pourquoi on les envoie ad patres.

- Trop aimable.

x

Il me fait un sourire plein de dents.

x

- Ouais, t'as vu ? Mais je le suis nettement moins quand on promet n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau.

x

Sa main glisse sur mon torse.

x

- 10/10 on me fait le coup et ça a tendance à me gonfler. J'ai entendu de ces trucs… Tu me décevrais si tu me suppliais, tu sais.

- Tu rêves.

x

Un éclat dans les yeux violets.

Un éclat de violence mâtiné d'une certaine douceur.

Une main qui tire violemment ma tête en arrière en attrapant mes cheveux.

x

- Fier j'aime ça, beaucoup. Mais gaffe à tes mots. J'ai pas une patience infinie avec les mourants.

- Je ne vais pas mourir.

x

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens comme je planterais une lame dans son cœur inexistant.

Il soutient mon regard sans ciller, je n'en attends pas moins de lui.

x

- On n'est pas dans un film, Tigre Blanc. Les menottes ne cèderont pas. Tes jambes te tiennent mais ne peuvent pas se soulever avec ce que je t'ai injecté.

x

Hein ?

L'écharde de tout à l'heure…

Mes jambes sont lourdes…

Il continue.

x

- La police ne viendra pas non plus. Et puis, je suis pas le plus fort du monde et c'est une simple question de logique.

x

Il approche ses lèvres et chaque murmure embrasse mon oreille.

Et je me sens durcir.

x

- Personne ne viendra te sauver parce que personne ne le veut. Et si tu comptes sur ton petit gps …

x

Il le sort de sa poche et crash.

Ecrasé sous son pied.

Et merde…

x

- Je me suis changé, Tigre Blanc. J'étais en beige je suis tout de noir. Ça aurait dû t'alerter.

- Tu as le droit de te laver. J'avais le droit de croire que tu m'as volontairement laissé venir jusqu'à toi. Ce que tu as fait.

- Oui mais j'en ai pas après ton cul.

x

Je change de sujet.

x

- On peut toujours me retrouver sur la carte.

- Non. C'est la puce que l'on retrouvera. Nous avons un nettoyeur.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

x

Mes bras me lancent.

x

- Ta famille et tes ennemis m'ont payé très cher pour te rayer de la carte. Sans se concerter. Tant d'harmonie dans le chaos c'est si beau.

x

L'ironie de la chose me fait rire doucement.

x

- Je suis donc ton bourreau. Enchanté.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

x

Un petit rire rauque en guise de réponse.

x

- Si ça peut te consoler oka-sama et oto sama n'ont pas l'air au parfum. Mais c'est pas grave, ils le sauront bien assez tôt.

x

Si tu savais comme je m'en fous…

x

- Qu'ils le sachent ou non je les emmerde. Ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude.

- Tu les emmerderas plus pour très longtemps.

x

Ses ongles griffent mon tatouage et je me retiens de ronronner.

Même si les tigres peuvent ronronner, je préfère qu'il m'entende feuler. Mais c'est son cri à lui qu'on entendra à deux kilomètres.

x

- Le monde est petit quand même. T'aurais débarqué dans une autre fac ça aurait été un peu plus hard. Mais t'es tombé pile poil sur ma couverture. Et malheureusement pour toi je te plais. Sans rancune ?

x

Je n'ai jamais cru au hasard.

Je hausse un sourcil.

x

- Fais-toi pardonner.

- Tut-tut. T'as pas l'air de réaliser que tu vas mourir, Tigre Blanc.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que tu ne me connais pas, Snake. Tu ne connais pas mon mode de fonctionnement.

x

Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, Serpent.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui j'ai affaire non plus.

Mais je sais ce que je veux.

Je sais ce qui me bouffe.

Ah oui, je veux me venger. Mais d'abord je veux

Manger.

Je veux mes soixante-dix kilos de viande par jour.

De préférence avec de très longs cheveux châtains et un serpent autour du tronc.

Il hausse les épaules.

x

- Ton dossier est plutôt complet.

- Mais tu n'es ni dans ma tête, ni dans ma peau.

x

Ou peut-être que si.

Je le fixe froidement.

Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir.

Je sens mon propre regard changer.

x

- T'en es sûr ? Parce que tu me regardes comme si tu me veux encore malgré tout.

x

Non mais tu t'es regardé dernièrement ?

x

- Depuis le temps je ne devrais plus m'étonner, c'est toujours la même chose. Ah phéromones et danger…

x

Juste toi qui t'amuse.

Juste toi qui ne ressent rien.

Juste toi qui est aussi glacé que moi.

Juste toi qui me tue.

Juste moi qui vais te faire plier.

Qui vais remplir ce gouffre, ce vide en toi.

Le remplir de moi à t'en donner le vertige.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je ne vais pas mourir.

Je vais dévorer et ne laisser que des miettes.

Le serpent a les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Si venimeux soit-il…

Je reste un tigre.

x

Soupir qui s'échappe de ces lèvres tueuses.

x

- Où y a de la gène y a pas de plaisir. Et comme visiblement tu t'en fous de ce que je suis…

- …

- A défaut de te libérer je serais ta cigarette du condamné.

- Nani ?

x

Il hausse les épaules.

Il est censé ne pas être attiré par moi, pourquoi coucher avec moi ?

x

- Ben quoi ? Un petit coup dans les chaussettes avant de mourir ça peut pas faire de mal. Ils ont raison dans les films.

x

Amoral je veux bien, je serais gonflé de la ramener avec mes antécédents.

Mais qu'il ait pitié de moi ?

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

x

- Va te faire foutre.

- Tu-tut mauvaise réponse.

x

Il me tire à nouveau en arrière et avant que je n'ai le temps d'expirer la lame d'un cran d'arrêt flatte ma gorge.

Glacée.

Brûlante.

Et sa voix qui redevient chuchotement.

x

- A moins que je ne lise mal ton regard et que tu préfères en finir. Qui suis-je pour m'opposer aux dernières volontés d'un homme ?

x

Je tends mon cou un peu plus vers la pointe.

x

- Pourquoi, t'es aumônier ?

- Peut-être ? Que sais-tu de moi à part ce que tu vois et ce que je te dis ?

x

Je sais que quelque chose en moi t'interpelle.

x

- Eh bien « Père Maxwell ». Enfonce ta putain de lame dans ma gorge autant que tu peux profondément t'enfoncer ta pitié où je pense.

x

Je regarde la mort en face et elle me dévisage.

x

- Si j'avais pitié de toi je t'aurais épargné. Ce n'est pas de la pitié d'accéder aux dernières volontés. C'est un principe quand on le mérite. Une forme de rituel, quoi.

- Ou de compassion ?

x

Il semble retenir un fou rire.

Son corps se secoue mais sa voix reste morte.

La lame glisse sur ma gorge avec les soubresauts et du sang file de la tranche effilée.

Son tatouage se colle au mien et je sens comme une odeur de soufre.

Je brûle.

x

- Je n'ai ni cœur ni conscience, Tigre Blanc. Juste une ligne de conduite.

- Hm. Une ligne de coke.

x

Il n'est pas fou. Et c'est ce qui est pire ?

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas gagner du temps.

Je veux le rendre dingue de moi.

Pourquoi je prendrais pas mon pied s'il me le propose ?

x

- Tu veux sniffer ?

- Tu veux baiser ?

x

Il lèche la lame avant de lécher le sang sur mon cou.

Mes lèvres s'assèchent.

x

- Moi ? Pas spécialement mais ça peut venir.

x

Il frotte son entrejambe contre le mien.

Il n'est pas dur.

Je vais le faire durcir.

Il se passe quelque chose.

Il y a quelque chose de chimique, d'illicite entre nos peaux.

x

- Choisis vite, babe, je n'ai pas toute la soirée. Et toi non plus.

- Babe c'est un cochon.

x

Qu'il garde ses petits noms pour le reste.

Qu'il m'appelle Tigre Blanc, j'ai la quasi-certitude qu'il n'appelle personne comme ça.

Jaloux ?

Comme un…

Il fait glisser la lame entre mes pectoraux.

Il chuchote.

x

- Parce que ce que ce n'est pas cochon ce que tu veux faire avec moi… Babe ?

- Je veux entrer dans la peau du serpent… Triste Sire.

x

Le sourire que je sens sur ma peau est nu.

Pour la première fois.

Dommage que je ne puisse pas le voir.

x

- Tu vas te glacer les os.

x

La lame glisse le long de mes côtes.

_Harder._

x

- Je me fondrai dans ton environnement.

- Tu creuseras ta propre tombe. Tu veux une pelle ?

x

Cigarette du condamné ?

Je la fumerai jusqu'au filtre.

x

- Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

- Mais ça ne rend pas immortel.

- Donne-moi ta langue…

- Go for it… Babe.

x

Sa main libre glisse entre nous et m'attrape.

_Better._

_Faster._

Sa bouche ne me cherche pas.

Je la trouve.

Je me repais.

Je brûle.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Je sens mes jambes revenir.

Le plaisir est si fort que la poutre en tremble.

_Stronger._

Harder.

Better.

Faster.

Stronger.

x

- Détache-moi...

- Ça ne va pas être possible, Tigre Blanc.

- Oui c'est sûr ça ne va pas être possible.

x

Dans nos positions respectives on n'obtiendra rien.

x

- Je suis un serpent.

- …

- Je m'enroule.

x

Il enroule sa jambe.

x

- J'ondule…

x

Il prend appui sur mes épaules pour se surélever.

x

- Je aussi souple qu'un boa constrictor. J'ai de la force dans les cuisses. Et toi ?

x

Il sait bien que non même si mes jambes reviennent.

J'ai un métabolisme rapide.

x

- Et puis je peux toujours me retourner…

x

Dont acte.

Il frotte ses fesses bien trop habillées, comme tout à l'heure dans le métro.

Enfin, dans le métro c'est moi qui me frottais.

C'est plus excitant quand il le fait.

x

- Dis Tigrou…Tu pourras viser juste si je fais tout le travail ?

- Ryoukai.

x

Dont acte.

Il n'y a pas que dans les cuisses que j'ai de la force.

Ou de la douceur.

Il n'y a pas que les serpents qui peuvent être sournois.

* * *

**Le Paon**

x

Je suis en retard.

Il ne va pas aimer.

Il ne va pas du tout aimer.

Si on devait faire ce qu'on aimait je n'en serais pas où j'en suis.

Il n'a pas intérêt à me faire chier.

Rectification.

On n'a pas intérêt à se faire chier.

Sinon on va s'entretuer.

Et je veux vivre à n'importe quel prix.

* * *

**Le Tigre Blanc**

x

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et caresse mon corps alors qu'il m'ôte le préservatif.

Il le jette dans une proche poubelle avant de nous rajuster.

x

- J'espère que ça t'a plu parce qu'il n'y aura pas de belle.

x

Que tu crois. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Tu n'as pas crié, j'avais juste oublié que les serpents ne criaient pas.

Même quand ils mourraient.

Ils sifflent, soufflent fort.

Je t'ai essoufflé.

Tu ne m'as pas appelé, ni n'a cherché à te rapprocher de moi, même aux plus forts moments.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour caresser tes cheveux.

Je ne t'ai jamais supplié de me détacher, même si dans l'urgence de mes mouvements, dans ma fougue, dans ma frustration, tu ne pouvais que le sentir.

Et maintenant tu sais à quel point je te veux encore.

Phéromones et danger, hein ?

Aux plus forts moments j'ai eu l'impression que ton tatouage bougeait, glissait sur ta peau.

J'avais l'impression que le serpent s'enroulait encore et encore et encore à m'en donner le tournis.

Je le voyais sur tes reins.

Sur tes côtes.

Sur ton torse.

Je voyais la queue entre tes fesses s'enrouler autour de ta cuisse.

Je voyais le serpent bouger parce que je dansais dans ton corps.

Je dois être complètement stone.

Il y a quelque chose avec lui.

Quelque chose de bizarre.

Quelque chose qui me lie malgré moi.

Que…

…

Il y a quelque chose dans le coin.

Quelque chose vient de bouger.

Je vois comme une silhouette dans le coin.

Si je n'ai pas une illusion d'optique…

x

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois un peu d'espoir dans tes yeux… je vois plus le post coïtal.

- …

x

Il se retourne, regarde dans la même direction que moi avant de répondre.

x

- Ah c'est toi… tu as un peu d'avance, Wu. Viens-là, t'es en train de lui donner l'illusion qu'il va s'en sortir.

- …

x

La silhouette sombre se détache de l'ombre… et semble boiter.

x

- Je te présente Wu Fei, alias le Paon. C'est mon superviseur. Contrairement à une légende urbaine les assassins n'effectuent jamais leurs missions seuls.

x

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

x

- Je connais le milieu. Je suis du milieu.

x

Il me regarde froidement.

x

- Oui. Mais tu ne veux pas reprendre les affaires du non paternel et tu ne sais pas fermer ta gueule. Si tu savais vraiment comment ça fonctionnait ta rébellion à deux balles tu l'aurais gardée dans ta tête. Tu aurais fait comme les autres et t'en serais pas là.

x

Je réponds calmement.

x

- Je ne suis pas un mouton.

- Mais comme les autres tu iras à l'abattoir. Et j'arrête tout de suite tes neurones, toute ta fortune ne pourra pas acheter Wu Fei. Toute ta fortune ne pourra pas l'empêcher de crever. Montre-lui ton dos, Wu. Il a le droit de comprendre pourquoi il va mourir quoi qu'il arrive.

- …

x

Le nouveau se tourne et me présente son dos nu.

Joli paon bleu aux plumes turquoise et vertes.

Un paon majestueux faisant la roue.

Le tracé est vraiment saisissant. On a l'impression que l'encre est vivante.

Ça doit être un effet de lumière.

x

- Ah merde, Wu, les plumes sont déjà déployées ? Désolé, il a été bon avec moi, j'ai un peu pris mon temps.

- Je vois ça.

x

Du thé et des petits gâteaux peut-être ?

Un nuage de lait ?

x

- Et tu l'as vu ton retard, Wu ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Non, me dis rien, tu pues le sexe. Way to go... j'espère qu'elle était bonne. Et si elle a vu ton tatouage… j'espère pour toi qu'elle est morte.

x

Froid, glacé. Un serpent dans la peau d'un homme.

Le nouvel arrivant ne répond pas et le Serpent le sonde du regard.

Le nouveau… il me dit quelque chose.

Oui. Il était placé juste derrière… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Elle craquait sur moi, elle aurait été derrière moi s'il y avait de la place.

Derrière moi. Et pas devant lui…

Si elle est du genre cœur d'artichaut et asiatique, elle a des chances d'être morte.

Je me demande si ça ferait quelque chose au serpent de savoir que sa copine s'est peut-être faite expédier ?

C'est moi ou son tatouage vient de bouger ?

x

- Oh, Tigre blanc tu mates bien. Il est classe, hein ? C'est un marquage particulier, qui a demandé des jours de travail et de torture. Un tatouage mystique qui change selon les circonstances, se déploie ou se replie selon la situation. La magie noire existe depuis la nuit des temps, que l'on y croit ou non.

- Ou la science.

- Ou la science, oui. C'est un tatouage à l'encre empoisonnée. Et tu sais comment ça marche, hein ?

x

Et merde…

x

- …

- L'antidote lui est injecté au compte-gouttes, suffisamment pour qu'il vive une journée, une semaine, parfois deux quand il n'y a pas trop de monde à tuer.

- …

- Les plumes du paon sont presque déployées, ce qui signifie qu'il doit recevoir une injection dans une heure au grand maximum. Il a donc tout intérêt à ce que ma mission soit un succès. Et il a tout intérêt à m'éliminer si je faillis. Le plus dangereux, le plus désespéré de nous deux, c'est lui. C'est le junky.

x

…

« Le junky » rabaisse son top bleu.

Avant de sortir de la ceinture de son pantalon noir une longue épée chinoise de son fourreau.

x

- Son tatouage n'est jamais plus beau que lorsqu'il est à deux doigts de mourir.

- …

- Tout comme je suis persuadé que tu n'as jamais été aussi beau que maintenant. Je suis sûr que la rigidité cadavérique t'iras bien... Heero.

x

Il touche la pointe de la lame de son cran d'arrêt, de l'index.

Semble réfléchir…

Avant de se décider à sortir de sa poche un autre manche.

Il actionne le mécanisme et une faux en sort.

Il me sourit.

x

_N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you_

Kanye West, Stronger, sur un sample de harder better faster stronger de Daft Punk.

x

**OWARI OS IV !**

* * *

Tadaima !!

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Un peu de lecture parce que ça fait longtemps. J'avais promis de poster en arrivant du Japon, dont acte.**

La fin ? Oula pas avant que je ne rentre d'Allemagne...

**OS V : Le Serpent **

Merci et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ J-4 avant le pays de Tokio Hotel XD ¤


End file.
